


Been dazed and confused for so long

by CountessCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cartoonist!Cas, F/M, M/M, Punk!Dean, Writer!Chuck
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCastiel/pseuds/CountessCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester è il cantante dei "Demon Trap", una rock coverband. Castiel, disegnatore del fumetto di successo "Supernatural" ma poco appassionato di musica punk/rock, viene trascinato da suo fratello Gabriel al loro concerto, e da allora non ha che un desiderio: conquistare il cuore di Dean. A costo di spendere centinaia di dollari in dischi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demon Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, la mia prima Destiel. Quante ne avevo iniziate, e mai portate a termine... Non so dove ho trovato il coraggio di postarla. Sicuramente devo ringraziare le mie "Destiel Girls" che mi hanno supportato (sopportato)! ♥ La storia mi è venuta in mente grazie a due splendidi disegni trovati su Tumblr. Il titolo è ispirato alla canzone "Dazed and Confused" dei Led Zeppelin ed i titoli dei capitoli, o almeno la maggior parte di essi, saranno frasi di canzoni che adoro o che comunque trovo adatte alla storia. La fanfic verrà aggiornata spesso, i miei ritmi sono più veloci di quello che credevo. Che altro dirvi... buona lettura, e spero che vi piaccia! Aspetto i vostri commenti ed i vostri - spero pochi - insulti!

\- Gabriel, ho detto di no.  
\- Dai, Cas. Ti giuro che è l'ultima volta che ti chiedo qualcosa.  
\- Lo dici ogni volta, lo sai?  
\- Sì, lo so, ma ora lo dico per davvero.  
\- Sai essere così... pesante.  
\- Lo faccio per te, Cas. Da quanto tempo non esci da questa stanza?  
\- Da dieci minuti circa.  
\- Sì, per andare in cucina a prenderti da bere.  
Castiel sospirò. Davanti a sè aveva un mucchio di fogli pieni di scarabocchi. Il suo collega Chuck gli aveva mandato la sceneggiatura dei prossimi due albi del fumetto “Supernatural” (parlava di due cacciatori di mostri che giravano per l'America salvando persone da mostri, vampiri, licantropi e demoni). Per il momento, tuttavia, Castiel non era affatto ispirato. E l'insistenza di Gabriel sull'uscire il prossimo venerdì con lui ed il cugino Balthazar non lo stava affatto aiutando.  
\- Dio mio. Va bene, va bene, se dirti "sì vengo" metterà fine a questa discussione, allora sì, vengo.  
\- Grazie fratellone! Come ai vecchi tempi! Io, te e Balthie alla conquista del mondo!  
\- Sì se per mondo intendi la Roadhouse...  
\- Cas, devi sempre tarparmi le ali. Mostra un po' di entusiasmo!  
Gabriel uscì dalla stanza dicendo che avrebbe subito avvisato il cugino. Era entusiasta.  
\- Balthie? - disse al telefono - Sì, ho convinto Cas, venerdì sera, i Demon Trap! Ci si vede alle 21 alla Roadhouse. Ah torni prima? Allora ci troviamo prima qui a casa. Mh-mh. Ok, a venerdì bello!

***

Il cielo era grigio e Dean Winchester era di pessimo umore. I suoi occhi verdi erano spenti e l'officina di Bobby era l'ultimo posto dove voleva trovarsi. Ma il lavoro chiamava, e lui non poteva che rispondere. Bobby, il suo "secondo padre", era andato a recuperare un paio di birre dentro casa, adiacente all'officina, con la speranza che bevendo un po' di nettare degli dei la giornata avrebbe preso un'altra piega. Sapeva mentire a sè stesso particolarmente bene.  
Porse una bottiglia a Dean, che la stappò al volo e bevve un lungo sorso.  
\- Fattela durare, campione. Non andrò a fare rifornimento fino a dopodomani.  
\- Grazie, Bobby. Mi serviva.  
\- Vuoi dirmi cosa ti è successo? C'entra Sam?  
\- Non voglio parlarne, Bobby.  
\- Va bene, come sempre, come vuoi tu.  
Si presero del tempo nonostante il lavoro da finire, stando in silenzio ed osservando il paesaggio, sorseggiando la birra.

Per la gioia dei due, l'ora di cena arrivò in un baleno. Misero a scaldare nel forno delle lasagne, aprendo altre bottiglie di birra (alla faccia del rifornimento), aspettando che Sam, il fratello minore di Dean, tornasse dall'università. Arrivò appena in tempo, salutò Bobby con entusiasmo, mentre al fratello dedicò solo un tiepido "hey", e si sedette a mangiare. In silenzio. Nessuno disse una parola per un'ora abbondante, finché Bobby non esplose, tirando con forza uno straccio sul tavolo.  
\- Volete dirmi che cazzo sta succedendo tra di voi?  
\- Bobby... - rispose Sam per primo.  
\- Niente, non succede niente - aggiunge Dean.  
\- E' quello il problema, idioti. E' il niente. C'è aria tesa qui dentro e sicuramente non è colpa mia. Che palle! Siete peggio di due femminucce. Si vede lontano dieci miglia che avete una questione in sospeso e non voglio che le fottute lasagne mi vadano di traverso... -  
\- Bobby, davvero, non...  
\- ...quindi voi due ora vi mettete seduti composti e vi chiarite. O litigate. Ma per favore, basta silenzi dentro casa mia!  
Sam aveva lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento, con un senso di colpa che si faceva strada per tutto il suo corpo. Di certo Bobby non meritava di finire in mezzo ai litigi dei fratelli Winchester. Dean, d'altro canto, stava fissando Bobby con uno sguardo incredulo. Certo, non era la prima volta che Bobby faceva delle scenate del genere per porre fine ai casini dei due, ma sembrava che ultimamente non gliene importasse poi molto. Evidentamente si sbagliava.  
\- Allora? - disse ancora l'uomo.  
\- Sam vuole lasciare i Demon Trap.  
Fu impagabile lo sguardo di Bobby, Si girò a fissare Sam, le cui rotelle stavano girando per cercare qualcosa di intelligente da dire, ma gli occhi di Bobby lo fermarono appena in tempo, prima che Dean esplodesse e si sfogasse, finalmente.  
\- Capisco che dedicarsi agli studi ed alla futura carriera da avvocato sia più, mh, appagante rispetto al suonare la chitarra in un gruppo, ma-  
\- Dean, studiare mi porta via molto tempo. Sono già fuori corso praticamente, e non voglio pesare più sulle spalle tue e di Bobby. So che lo fate per me, so che lavori anche di notte, Dean, pur di farmi avere un centinaio di dollari in più, e te ne sono grato. Ma non riesco a...-  
\- Basta, Sam.  
-...dedicarmi completamente ad entrambe le cose come vorrei.  
\- Basta! Vuoi lasciare il gruppo? Bene! Adios amigos!  
\- Dean, ascoltami. Non voglio lasciare il gruppo. Ti ho detto che sarebbe meglio se trovassimo un chitarrista che potrebbe sostituirmi quando preparo un esame ed ho molto da studiare.  
\- Non voglio un fottuto chitarrista di scorta. Lo abbiamo fondato io e te questo gruppo, non puoi...-  
\- Dean, per favore, so benissimo cosa intendi, ma guarda un attimo la realtà. Non siamo i fottuti Rolling Stones, siamo i Demon Trap, una maledetta cover band con due canzoni originali e basta!  
\- E con questo? Non ci mettiamo comunque il fottuto cuore e la fottuta anima quando suoniamo? Chi se ne frega se non siamo i Rolling Stones, per dio!  
\- Ok, ne ho abbastanza - si intromise Bobby - adesso fuori, tutti e due, rientrate con i nervi calmi e andatevene a dormire.  
I fratelli seguirono il suo consiglio. Non si parlarono per il resto della serata.

***

Venerdì era arrivato.  
\- Ecco perché il cielo è grigio, tutto il blu ce l'hai negli occhi, Cas.  
\- Balthazar, se sei tornato per irritarmi...  
\- Oh cugino, un po' di brio - rispose Balthazar, mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle e tirandolo a sè - sono solo contento di vederti in forma. E che finalmente io, te e Gabe usciamo insieme come non facevamo da tempo.  
\- E, già, chiediti perché. Ti ricordi l'ultima volta? Mi avete costretto a bere più del normale, ed è finita con il mio trench sporco di vomito.  
Balthazar si mise a ridere. Si ricordava benissimo.  
\- Tuo fratello è pronto? Si sta facendo bello per i Demon Trap?  
\- Non so come mai è ossessionato da questo gr...-  
\- Te lo dico io Cas! Perché è un gruppo della madonna! - Esclamò Gabe scendendo dalla scala, sorridente, tirando su la zip dei jeans - perché in questo buco di mondo dove ci troviamo sono gli unici che fanno musica con le palle. Chi se ne frega se sono cover, spaccano e basta. Li devo vedere ogni volta che suonano qui. Ve li presenterò, se si ricorderanno di me.  
Castiel alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Non facciamo tardi comunque, sono indietro con le tavole e domani avrò un sacco da fare...-  
\- Non preoccuparti, Cas, ci pensiamo noi a te stasera. Vedrai, ti divertirai. Apri la mente - rispose Gabe.  
\- Preferiresti sicuramente stare a casa ascoltando quella lagna di Tchaikovsky!  
\- Lagna... Tcha... Oh dio, se ci sei salvami da Gabe e Balthie - disse Cas, prendendo il suo trench dall'appendiabiti vicino alla porta.  
\- Hai intenzione di indossar...-  
\- Se vuoi che venga!  
\- Mh. Siamo già in ritardo. Andiamo!  
I tre uscirono dalla casa di Gabe e Cas, salirono sulla macchina di Balthie che mise in moto per recarsi alla Roadhouse.


	2. Roadhouse

Ellen e Jo, madre e figlia e titolari della Roadhouse, nel primo pomeriggio sistemarono il piccolo palco che avrebbe accolto il gruppo per il concerto serale. Ad aiutarle c'era Ash che non era altro che il bassista del gruppo. Lavorava saltuariamente alla Roadhouse, specialmente nelle serate in cui era previsto il pienone, ed era lui a convincere le due donne a far suonare il gruppo in quel locale almeno una volta o due al mese.  
Non che il gruppo incassasse tanto da sopravvivere; a volte il compenso terminava nelle casse dello stesso Roadhouse, visto che finiva tutto in birra.  
Dean e Sam arrivarono nel tardo pomeriggio, ancora arrabbiati tra di loro ma meno rispetto alla sfuriata che avevano fatto qualche sera prima a casa di Bobby. Dopo aver salutato con affetto le due donne (Ellen era stata quasi una madre per i Winchester dopo che i loro genitori morirono, e Jo era la loro non-più-piccola sorellina) cominciarono a sistemare i loro strumenti. All'appello mancava solo Crowley, il batterista, che arrivò col fiatone dopo essere scappato dall'agenzia immobiliare in cui lavorava.  
\- Ciao, ragazzi. Scusate il ritardo ma la strega del mio capo mi ha tenuto una vita in ufficio... Mi metto subito all'opera.  
Pochi minuti dopo tutto era pronto. Passò dell'altro tempo, ed i quattro si sedettero a mangiare qualcosa prima di iniziare a suonare, mentre il locale cominciava a riempirsi.

Dean sperava che tra il pubblico quella sera potesse esserci qualche manager che avrebbe potuto prendere i Demon Trap sotto la sua ala protettrice. Era stanco di fare il meccanico da Bobby, per quanto volesse bene a quest'ultimo e per quanto gli permettesse di vivere e di aiutare Sam a pagare l'università, ma quello che veramente voleva fare era diventare famoso, sfondare con i Demon Trap e le loro canzoni originali e girare se non tutto il mondo, almeno gli Stati Uniti. Non gli sarebbe importato di avere un tour bus o decine di persone che lavorassero per loro; a lui bastava mettersi alla guida della sua 1967 Chevy Impala con suo fratello, Ash e Crowley ed andare direttamente nei locali a suonare.  
Sapeva che la cosa sarebbe rimasta un sogno perché sembrava l'unico a desiderare di andare oltre a quello che il gruppo facesse già ora. Facile a dirlo per Crowley, che aveva un buon lavoro e un buon reddito, o per Ash, che era felice anche solo bevendosi una birra al bancone del Roadhouse facendo gli occhi dolci a Jo, o per Sam ed il suo stupido sogno di diventare avvocato. Chi cazzo sogna di diventare un avvocato? Pensò Dean. Ma se Sam desiderava davvero questo... o lasciare il gruppo... Dean lo avrebbe accettato. Lo sapeva, anche quando avevano avuto quella discussione da Bobby. Lo sapeva, perché si era sempre occupato di Sam, e lo avrebbe fatto sempre. Solo che non voleva dargliela vinta così facilmente.

Dean fu tirato fuori dai suoi pensieri quando Sam gli toccò la spalla.  
\- Hey, sei con noi? È quasi ora di suonare, andiamo.  
I ragazzi si alzarono e raggiunsero il palco.

***

Castiel, Balthazar e Gabriel entrarono giusto in tempo per vedere il gruppo imbracciare gli strumenti. Presero posto in fondo al locale sotto insistenza di Castiel che non voleva tornarsene a casa con un mal di testa grande come una casa. Non mancarono le proteste di Gabriel, che alla fine comunque cedette.  
Sì sentì un leggero fischio del microfono, e poi la voce del cantante.  
\- Buonasera a tutti e grazie per essere qui stasera. Noi siamo i Demon Trap, e stasera vi proponiamo il vero rock!  
 _Carry on my wayward son / There'll be peace when you are done_  
Lay your weary head to rest / Don't you cry no more  
\- Cristo, i Kansas! - esclamò Gabriel, già trascinato dalle prime parole di _Carry on wayward son_.  
Pochi istanti dopo Jo andò al tavolo e salutò Gabriel come se i due si conoscessero già. Gli altri due scoprirono appena dopo che spesso l'American Bakery, dove lavorava Gabe, aveva fornito dei dolci al Roadhouse.  
Castiel non aveva ancora dato importanza a ciò che lo circondava, forse per infastire volontariamente i suoi parenti, ma dovette ammettere a sé stesso che i Kansas non erano affatto male, perciò alzò lo sguardo verso il gruppo.  
E fu in quell'istante che tutto il locale, tutto lo stato, tutto il mondo svanì. I suoi occhi blu si illuminarono quando videro il cantante dei Demon Trap.  
Era bello come il sole. Bello e dannato come il personaggio dei suoi fumetti. Molto più punk, molto diverso dal suoi “standard”, ma qualcosa in lui lo attirava.  
Ignorava il nome e di certo non gli andava di chiederlo a Gabe che quasi sicuramente ne era a conoscenza, perciò si limitò a perdersi nelle note del gruppo e nelle mani del cantante che stringevano il microfono quasi con il timore che qualcuno glielo portasse via. Quasi si appoggiava all'asta che reggeva il microfono, immergendosi totalmente nel mood e chiudendo gli occhi mentre cantava.  
Castiel nemmeno si accorse che il gruppo aveva iniziato la seconda canzone della scaletta, molto più punk rispetto ai Kansas; non era in grado di riconoscerla, ma d'altronde non era un grande appassionato di quel genere. Balthazar sembrava invece parecchio preso, e quando vide Castiel con uno sguardo a forma di punta di domanda intervenì:  
\- Iggy Pop, Cas! Iggy _fuckin_ Pop!  
Cas sapeva chi era Iggy Pop, ma era quasi certo di non aver mai ascoltato nient'altro che “Lust for life”, e solo perché era inserita nel film Trainspotting.  
Il cantante sembrava ancora più preso da questa canzone e Cas dovette ricredersi: il gruppo suonava bene. Notò che il chitarrista era altissimo e muscoloso, con i capelli lunghi, mentre il bassista era più magro. Non riusciva a vedere bene il batterista, ma il suono che proveniva da lui non era affatto male.  
Si concentrò nuovamente sul cantante, che si girò verso il resto della band sorridendo per poi rivolgersi nuovamente al pubblico, che si stava cominciando a scaldare.  
Castiel decise che l'essere uscito con Gabe e Balthie non era stata affatto una cattiva idea.


	3. Pleased to meet you

Castiel si era un po' ripreso quando il gruppo finì di suonare, tornando nel mondo reale per non fare notare soprattutto ai suoi compagni di tavolo quanto la serata gli fosse piaciuta, soprattutto a causa del cantante della band.  
Ordinarono ancora da bere, mentre Gabriel cercava con gli occhi il gruppo con la speranza che lo riconoscessero. Aveva già visto questi ragazzi suonare almeno altre tre volte, si erano presentato a loro ma quasi sicuramente nessuno di quei quattro si ricordava di lui.  
Castiel cercò di non farsi notare quando i suoi occhi cominciarono a girare per il locale cercando il cantante dei Demon Trap. Lo vide seduto su uno sgabello, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, e cercò di fissare quel momento nei cassetti del suo cervello. Indossava una maglia bordeaux con il logo dei Ramones, di cui si promise di scaricare qualche disco. La manica sinistra sembrava strappata, non sapeva se volutamente o no (non era pratico di quell'abbigliamento), ed era ferma al resto della maglia con delle spille da balia. I jeans grigi avevano dei risvolti alla fine, che lasciavano intravedere a malapena le caviglie fino a che non partivano degli stivaletti marroni slacciati. Aveva una bottiglia di birra che passava da una mano all'altra, ed infine lo sguardo di Cas finì sul viso, che sembrava scolpito dagli dei. Poteva vedere un piercing al sopracciglio sinistro, mentre aveva già notato prima il piercing al labbro inferiore. Le guance erano arrossate, proabilmente dovuto al sudare sul palco, ed i capelli castani corti con un ciuffo appena accennato completavano egregiamente il contorno.  
\- Castiel? Sei con noi?  
\- Mh? Sì sì, scusate, stavo...-  
\- Sì, ho notato. Carino, vero?  
\- Cos...? Eh?  
Balthazar rincarò la dose, facendo l'occhiolino a Gabriel.  
\- Gabe potrà anche non averci fatto caso preso com'era dalla musica, ma io ti ho visto mangiare con gli occhi qualcuno lì sopra. Devo solo capire chi dei quattro.  
\- Non so di cosa stai parlando. Ero solo concentrato sulle canzoni.  
\- Certo, come se ne avessi conosciute almeno la metà – si rivolse poi a Gabriel – forza cugino, fatti vedere e riconoscere dal gruppo!  
Con enorme piacere, Balthie! - rispose Gabriel, che fece appena in tempo a vedere lo sguardo terrorizzato di Castiel.

***

Dean non era soddisfattissimo della serata.  
Per carità, il pubblico era forse anche più numeroso e caldo del solito, ma vederlo spegnersi o allontanarsi per andare in bagno o al bancone del bar quando il gruppo suonava le proprie canzoni, non era affatto piacevole. Si disse che il pubblico probabilmente non era quello giusto, ma una voce dentro di lui disse che nessun pubblico sarebbe mai stato quello giusto. Le canzoni originali dei Demon Trap non erano un granché, doveva ammetterlo a sé stesso, ma lui ci aveva dato l'anima e soltanto per una volta avrebbe voluto un leggero riconoscimento.  
Si alzò dallo sgabello e raggiunse gli altri al tavolo, che stavano bevendo e ridendo. Dean pensò tra sé e sé “bah, fanculo!” e cominciò a godersi la compagnia. Aveva perdonato anche Sam, anche se quest'ultimo non ne era ancora a conoscenza.  
Passò qualche secondo ed al tavolo si avvicinò un ragazzo snello, con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra quasi invisibili.  
\- Salve, ragazzi. Innanzitutto complimenti per la serata, avete suonato benissimo, come sempre. Sì, sono un vostro ammiratore. Non so se vi ricordat...-  
\- Wuo, wuo, calma, amico. Che fiume di parole!  
\- Prendere o lasciare! Non so se vi ricordate di me, ci siamo presentati già una volta... in ogni caso io sono Gabriel, lavoro all'American Bakery...  
\- Gabriel, dici eh? Io sono Sam – disse allungando la mano con un largo sorriso – ed effettivamente il tuo viso non mi è nuovo. Ci siamo visti sempre qui vero?  
\- Gabriel annuì, prima di salutare anche gli altri, per poi aggiungere:  
Sono qui con mio fratello e mio cugino, possiamo unirci a voi? Muoiono dalla voglia di conoscervi!  
La band rispose positivamente, Gabe fece un segno ai suoi parenti che si alzarono per raggiungere il tavolo occupato dai Demon Trap.

***

Castiel si sentì morire quando vide suo fratello fargli cenno di avvicinarsi.  
Fu quasi letteralmente trascinato da Balthazar. Castiel mandò giù tutta la saliva possibile e nella sua testa cercava qualcosa di intelligente da dire, ma sembrava che il suo cervello avesse deciso di spegnersi proprio in quell'istante.  
\- Lui è mio fratellino Castiel e lui nostro cugino Balthazar. E sì, prima che lo chiedete, i nostri genitori e zii sono tutti ossessionati dai nomi religiosi.  
Castiel sentì gli occhi del cantante addosso, e non riuscì a girarsi per guardarlo per paura di mostrare a quegli idioti dei suoi parenti che era stato lui ad avergli scombussolato lo stomaco. Fu tuttavia costretto a voltarsi quando fu proprio lui a presentarsi per primo.  
\- Io sono Dean Winchester – disse sorridendo e guardando Castiel dritto negli occhi.  
\- Ca... Castiel – rispose, stringendogli la mano.  
Capì a malapena il nome degli altri. Riuscì tuttavia ad acquisire abbastanza informazioni nel seguire della seratata. Il chitarrista si chiamava Sam ed era il fratello di Dean, poi c'era Ash, il bassista, che ogni tanto lavorava al locale, ed infine Crowley, il più grande di tutti, agente immobiliare con la passione della batteria. Sembrava particolarmente propenso a mettere in imbarazzo il resto della band raccontando particolari di cui a malapena gli altri erano a conoscenza, ma era una brava persona e si offrì di pagare il terzo giro di birre.  
Castiel in realtà si era fermato alla seconda birra; saper bere non era un dono che aveva, e cercava di mantenersi lucido sia per evitare figuracce con Dean sia perché sapeva che il giorno dopo sarebbe dovuto rimanere concentrato per finire le ultime tavole del fumetto.

Dean sembrò affogare nei suoi pensieri, dopo la terza birra. Sorrideva ed annuiva a malapena, come per dire “sì, sono ancora seduto al tavolo con voi, ma in realtà sono lontano da qui”; gli altri erano parecchio su di giri, ridendo ad alta voce e parlando di musica che Castiel quasi ignorava. Per un attimo Dean incrociò gli occhi di Castiel, che subitò abbassò lo sguardo, concentrandosi su una macchia del tavolo.  
\- Silenzioso anche tu, mh? Andiamo al bancone, ti va?  
Castiel sgranò gli occhi ed annuì silenzioso, scivolando sulla panca e raggiungendo Dean che si stava già sedendo sullo sgabello.  
\- Allora... Castiel. Non mi sembravi particolarmente preso dai discorsi. Stanco?  
\- Uh... no, cioè sì, sono un po' stanco. Ma in realtà non mi sentivo in grado di intervenire.  
\- Come mai, se posso chiedere?  
\- Io, uh, non sono un grandissimo fan di punk-rock – sì, era molto imbarazzante. Specialmente perché Dean sembrava non avere la minima idea di staccare i suoi occhi verde prato da quegli zaffiri blu appartenenti a Castiel.  
\- Capisco. Ti hanno trascinato loro, quindi, immagino – rispose Dean, indicando velocemente Gabriel e Balthazar.  
\- Sì, a dire la verità sì. Ma ne sono contento, sto passando una bella serata – disse Cas con un coraggio che non sapeva di avere.  
\- Buon per te, Castiel.  
Parlarono ancora qualche minuto finché Cas non decise che era ora di andare via. Ritornarono al tavolo e Castiel riuscì ad avere l'attenzione dei suoi parenti, che accettarono stranamente senza gran fatica di andare via. Cas sapeva che sarebbe toccato a lui guidare, vista la condizione degli altri.  
I ragazzi promisero di rivedersi il mese prossimo, quando avrebbero suonato ancora alla Roadhouse. Castiel cercò lo sguardo di Dean per poterlo tenere nel suo cassettino della memoria.  
Fu comunque il primo ad uscire dal locale ed una volta raggiunta la macchina si fermò a prendere una boccata d'aria, come se non avesse respirato nelle ore prima. Sentì Gabriel e Balthazar dirgli, praticamente all'unisono:  
\- Quindi è Dean, eh?


	4. Butterflies and Hurricanes

Dean si svegliò la mattina successiva ancora più stanco di come era andato a dormire. Si accorse di non essersi nemmeno cambiato. Sam stava ancora dormendo nel letto affianco, e Dean lo guardò con quell'affetto che è riservato solo ai fratelli. Avrebbe voluto svegliarlo, dirgli che lo perdonava e forse dirgli anche che se avesse voluto lasciare il gruppo, poteva farlo. Non era certo che Sam lo avrebbe fatto sul serio, si vedeva che adorava suonare la sua chitarra, e lo faceva benissimo, ma Dean era bravo a fare il martire ed avrebbe sacrificato il suo sogno se voleva dire far felice suo fratello.  
Si alzò per andare a farsi una doccia ripensando alla sera prima ed ai ragazzi che si erano avvicinati in seguito. Tale Gabriel parlava un po' troppo, aveva una faccia da schiaffi ma tutto sommato era simpatico; poi c'era Balthazar ed il suo accento inglese, che sembrava avesse girato tutto il mondo.... ed infine Cas. Dean si stupì del nomignolo che gli aveva appena dato la sua testa, ma si rese conto anche che il viso di quel ragazzo non era facilmente dimenticabile. Sembrava ingenuo e fuori dal mondo, e la sua confessione di essere lì soprattutto per far contenti gli altri due era stata talmente sincera, pensò Dean, da averlo messo quasi messo in imbarazzo; Dean di solito si ritrovava a parlare con i "suoi simili", quasi raramente si metteva a discutere con qualcuno che ignorava l'intera discografia di Iggy Pop o dei Ramones.  
Ma quegli occhi blu... cominciò a slacciarsi i jeans, infilando poi la mano nei boxer.

***

\- Castiel! Sveglia! - urlò Gabriel.  
Castiel desiderava fare tutto meno che uscire da sotto la coperta. Aprì gli occhi quel tanto che bastava per guardare l'orologio, e quando vide che erano le 10 passate di mattina si catapultò giù dal letto. Si infilò velocemente i primi jeans e la prima maglia sotto mano, sentendo Gabriel che ancora urlava - Cas! C'è già Chuck qui da mezzora! - e la sua testa lo avvertì di fare piano, perché altrimenti sarebbe esplosa in un attimo.  
\- Perdona il ritardo Chuck - disse sbadigliando - sono tornato tardi e...  
\- Non ti preoccupare Cas, Gabe mi ha già raccontato tutto - rispose il giovane facendogli l'occhiolino.  
Castiel decise di ignorare quel gesto e recuperò i suo disegni.  
\- Allora, dov'eravamo rimasti?  
Gabriel uscì dalla cucina con una tazza di caffè in una mano e un piatto con una fetta di apple pie nell'altra, appoggiando il tutto davanti a Cas; era il suo modo di dire "grazie per essere venuto ieri sera e scusa se prima ho sgridato per svegliarti", ed a Cas non rimaneva che sorridere e pensare "oh no Gabe, grazie a te per avermi portato alla Roadhouse".

Dopo un paio d'ore Chuck e Castiel decisero di uscire a mangiare qualcosa mentre parlavano di lavoro. Castiel aveva disegnato di più quella mattina che tutta la settimana, mentre Chuck esponeva le sue idee che sembravano non finire mai.  
Chuck, capelli castani e "ho la barba perché non voglia di tagliarla" non era parte della famiglia di Castiel, non di sangue almeno; ma era la cosa più vicina ad un familiare che potesse avere. I due si erano incontrati che avevano appena superato la maggiore età durante un corso sui fumetti, e la loro passione li portò a ciò che erano loro; uno un incallito sceneggiatore, e l'altro un grandissimo disegnatore. Chuck era una persona squisita anche se abbastanza goffo ed impacciato verso la maggior parte delle persone che lo circondavano. Solo Cas sapeva come prenderlo; fu la sua prima cotta, e Chuck fu pertanto il primo a sapere che il suo migliore amico era omosessuale. La cosa non lo aveva affatto disturbato ed anzi lo aveva aiutato ad aprirsi anche con Gabe e Balthie, che avevano accettato la cosa senza problemi.  
I due amici raggiunsero un bar carino in una strada secondaria e dopo aver ordinato da bere e da mangiare cominciarono a parlare delle numerose idee che percorrevano la mente di Chuck. Si presero una pausa dal lavoro quando la barista portò gli hamburger ai due.  
\- Allora, Cas.... questi Demon Trap?  
\- Oh Chuck, non anche tu...  
\- Mh. E' che Gabe mi ha già raccontato un po' di cose, ma vorrei sentirle in modo, beh, meno "colorito" del suo.  
\- Devo proprio?  
\- Beh, non insisto, ma questo Dean sembrava parecchio carino.  
\- Chuck...  
\- Eddai. Sono il tuo miglior amico e confidente!  
Non ci volle poi molto a convincere Castiel, che forse aveva solo bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno; Chuck era sicuramente la persona più adatta; Gabriel e Balthazar sarebbero andati di volata a cercare Dean. Gli spiegò di come lo aveva abbagliato subito con la sua voce, nonostante parte delle canzoni gli erano sconosciute. Gli spiegò di come aveva memorizzato la sua immagine su quello sgabello, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Gli spiegò di come Gabe era riuscito con la sua solita faccia tosta a presentargli il gruppo, di come aveva fissato le lentiggini ed i magnifici occhi verdi di Dean, della forma della sua labbra e di come poi si erano allontanati qualche minuto dal resto del gruppo.  
Chuck scherzò con un "allarme innamoramento" ma Cas si limitò a definirla una cotta passeggera. Una cotta grande come il Texas, per carità, ma comunque passeggera.  
Tornarono a studiare sceneggiature e disegni.

***

Dean e Sam si presero la giornata libera e decisero di passare alla Roadhouse a salutare Ellen e Jo, perché la sera prima le due donne erano troppo impegnate per fare quattro chiacchiere con loro.  
Il locale era semi-deserto ed i ragazzi ebbero la possibilità di parlare con le due donne. Jo fece il solito occhiolino a Dean come saluto. Non gli aveva mai nascosto una leggera cotta, ma quando Dean gli disse, tempo addietro, che non "faceva parte della sua squadra" Jo si mise il cuore in pace e trovò serenità nell'averlo sempre affianco come il fratello maggiore che non aveva mai avuto. Sam gli era altrettanto a cuore, ma Dean aveva qualcosa di speciale.  
\- Allora, soddisfatti per ieri? Noi non abbiamo mai incassato così tanto in una sola serata. Quindi grazie, boys.  
\- Grazie a te per farci suonare sempre qui, Ellen - rispose Sam per primo. Dean sembrava immerso nei suoi pensieri, ma poi intervenì:  
\- Potresti darci una serata prima del mese prossimo?  
\- Uh, quanta fretta, ancora rimbombano le pareti... - rispose la donna; Sam era al corrente della volontà di Dean, ed a questo giro voleva totalmente appoggiarlo.  
\- Ci piace suonare qui, c'è sempre un clima familiare. E poi visto che ti abbiamo fatto guadagnare un po' di più... Pensavo tra una settimana, massimo due? Prima del mese prossimo, comunque.  
\- Non lo so Dean, ci sono sempre i vari diritti da pagare, richieste da fare...  
\- Posso pensarci io, mamma - disse Jo - anche oggi stesso. Guarda che tranquillità... e più tardi ci raggiungerà Ash a dare una mano. Posso? Posso?  
\- Voi tre... prima o poi mi manderete sotto terra - rispose Ellen - e va bene. Tra due settimane comunque. Non prima. E poi ci sarà la data già decisa per il mese prossimo. E poi non voglio più avervi tra i piedi per un po', voi ed il vostro fottuto rock 'n' roll!  
I Winchester ringraziarono le loro donne, e chiamarono subito Crowley per fargli sapere della nuova data; più tardi, quando Ash entrò al locale, lo misero al corrente della novità ed infine bevvero alla salute della band.  
\- Dobbiamo cominciare ad attaccare manifesti per la città - disse Dean, con la speranza che qualcuno tra Cas, Gabriel e Balthazar li avrebbe visti.


	5. Should I stay or should I go

Castiel passò i giorni successivi con la testa immersa tra i disegni, cercando di capire gli appunti di Chuck. Il numero di Supenatural su cui stavano lavorando non sarebbe uscito prima dell'autunno, ma la casa editrice per cui lavoravano, Colt, desiderava avere il lavoro parecchio in anticipo. Chuck gli aveva comunicato che la Colt era intenzionata a far uscire altri libri sempre tratti dai fumetti (Castiel quasi rise pensando che generalmente sono i libri a creare i fumetti, e non viceversa), visto il successo dei precedenti. Ciò voleva dire maggiore lavoro per Chuck, comunque aiutato dal suo amico, ma soprattutto un profitto maggiore alla fine del mese.  
Castiel era abbastanza soddisfatto di come girasse la sua vita in quel periodo; molto lavoro, un buon amico, un fratello adorabile (a volte) ed un cugino apprensivo (fin troppo). Non che non avesse pensato a Dean più e più volte (specialmente sotto la doccia), ma sapeva che lo avrebbe rivisto il mese successivo e tanto gli bastava per farsi venire un sorriso sulle labbra grande così. Avrebbe contato le sue lentiggini, avrebbe rivisto le sue labbra appoggiate al microfono e... smise di pensare a Dean quando cominciò a sentire qualcosa muoversi nel basso ventre, tornando a concentrarsi sui disegni di Supernatural.  
Per poco.  
\- Cas! - entrò al volo Gabriel.  
\- Gesù, Gabe! Mi hai fatto venire un infarto! E ho tirato una merda di riga su un disegno praticamente finit...-  
Gabriel non lo stava nemmeno a sentire, interrompendolo.  
\- I Demon Trap! Dopodomani! Roadhouse! Dean Winchester! Ho visto per culo il cartello tornando da lavoro. Vado ad avvisare Balthie!  
Castiel sentì un groppo in gola, ma cercò di rimanere lucido, anche se già il suo cervello urlava "Dean".  
\- E.. Cas, per dio, pensa a cosa indossare, se ti vedo ancora in giacca e cravatta e con quel dannato trench ti ammazzo! - continuò Gabriel, mentre si allontanava felice dalla stanza.  
Dean, pensò Castiel. Accese il computer ed aprì YouTube.  
Gabriel quasi si strozzò quando sentì Iggy Pop provenire dalla stanza di Castiel.  
Il giorno dopo, quando Castiel rientrò da una passeggiata, trovò una maglia dei Clash sul letto con un biglietto che riportava “Era l'unica maglia punk che avevano in negozio. Indossala quando-sai-tu, o dovrai vedertela con noi. B. e G.”.

***

Dean aveva lavorato sodo in quel lasso di tempo e Bobby gliene era grato. Sembrava che il giovane Winchester dovesse quasi scappare da qualcosa, per concentrarsi così tanto sul lavoro, ma decise che non erano affari suoi ed in ogni caso Dean non era tipo che si apriva facilmente. Sam si era dedicato allo studio, ed il gruppo si era riunito un paio di volte per provare i pezzi. Tutto sembrava filare liscio. Sam notò che comunque qualcosa in Dean era strano ma, come Bobby, sapeva che certi argomenti erano parecchio delicati.  
E poi arrivò il giorno del concerto ed il gruppo seguì la solita routine di montare gli strumenti e prepararsi psicologicamente ad un eventuale poco afflusso di pubblico.  
Fu mentre stavano cenando che nel locale entrò Meg Masters. Jeans, maglietta bianca e giubbino di pelle; i capelli neri le cadevano mossi sulle spalle ed il suo sguardo finì subito al tavolo dove erano seduti i Demon Trap.  
\- Buonasera, fratelli Winchester. Ash, bel taglio di capelli. E, uhm, ciao Crowley....  
\- Ciao, Meg.  
\- Per dio, anche qui, Meg? - Intervenì Crowley - non basta averti tra i piedi in ambito lavorativo?  
\- Non è colpa mia se la mia società ostacola la tua...  
\- O è il contrario, bambolina?  
Meg non rispose alla provocazione, capace com'era di non cedere alle frecciatine di Crowley. I due erano proprietari delle due più grandi agenzie immobiliari della città, e la loro concorrenza era praticamente spietata. A Crowley piaceva stuzzicare Meg, perché sapeva che prima o poi la stessa sarebbe scoppiata,,, e lui voleva essere il primo a goderne.  
Meg si sedette vicino a Dean e cominciò ad accarezzargli la mano.  
\- Hey Winchester, me la dedichi una canzone stasera? _I wanna be your dog_ , tipo?  
\- Dammi dei buoni motivi per farlo - rispose lui, tirando via la mano dalla presa di Meg.  
\- Ne ho due di buoni motivi, e li hai davanti.  
Dean le sorrise tristemente, pensando che non era a lei a cui avrebbe dedicato volentieri quella canzone, e quando arrivò l'ora di salire sul palco, fu molto dispiaciuto di non vedere due occhioni blu tra la folla.

***

Castiel e gli altri arrivarono in ritardo quella sera per colpa di Balthazar che aveva avuto un appuntamento lunghissimo con un "dannato cliente", come lo definì lui. Il concerto era iniziato da una ventina di minuti; il parcheggio era affollato e dentro il locale la gente era ancora più stretta della serata di due settimane prima.  
Non trovarono posto a sedere e furono pertanto costretti a starsene in piedi tutto il tempo, sul lato sinistro del palco ma in fondo (Castiel tirò letteralmente Gabriel per la maglia pregandolo di non andare troppo davanti; il fratello gli mollò un sorriso rassicurante, ma Cas se era sicuro di una cosa era di non fidarsi troppo dei sorrisi di Gabriel).  
Lo sguardò di Castiel finì dritto su Dean e lì rimase per tutto il tempo. Dean era bello come il sole, come un arcobaleno dopo la pioggia, come un fottuto unicorno (come gli sussurrò Balthie all'orecchio). Indossava una maglia degli AC/DC che aveva visto tempi migliori, i suoi piercing completavano un viso già perfetto, ed i jeans stretti lasciavano poco all'immaginazione; si avvinghiò all'asta del microfono, cantando con gli occhi chiusi le ultime parole di una canzone che a Cas era ancora sconosciuta. Forse era una canzone originale dei Demon Trap.  
Fu quando la band iniziò Should I stay or should I go dei Clash che a Castiel arrivarono ancora più brividi sulla schiena. Dean non lo aveva ancora notato, ma a Castiel non importava. Sapeva che il ragazzo Winchester sarebbe rimasto un sogno irraggiungibile, come i cantanti famosi delle riviste, e cercava di convincersi che andava bene così, andava bene ammirarlo da lontano sperando che la gente attorno non vedesse le sue guance arrossate. Abbassò lo sguardo con la volontà di strapparsi di dosso la maglia dei Clash; era imbarazzato e sperava con tutto il cuore che Dean non lo notasse. Pensava di fuggire via a concerto terminato, con la speranza che Gabe e Balthie lo assecondassero.

***

Dean aveva aperto gli occhi solo per un istante mentre cantava la canzone dei Demon Trap; non voleva vedere la reazione del pubblico ad una canzone sconosciuta, e quindi continuò a cantare con gli occhi chiusi.  
Poi la canzone finì; Dean diede uno sguardo alla scaletta sotto i suoi piedi e diede il via ai Clash. Alzò lo sguardo e per un minuscolo attimo credette di aver visto Balthazar. Non guardò per un po' verso quella direzione, chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi sulla canzone ma infine cedette e spostò lo sguardo alla sua destra e vide anche Gabriel e Castiel. Gli uscì un sorriso quando notò la maglia dei Clash, mentre continuava a stringere il microfono e leccandosi le labbra nelle pause.

***

Castiel capì infine che Dean lo aveva notato. Gli era sembrato di scorgere perfino un lieve sorriso. La speranza crebbe in lui, ma sapeva che era la maglia che indossava la causa di tutto. Non sapeva se esserne felice o meno. Sentiva che a fine concerto Dean lo avrebbe raggiunto per dirgli qualcosa sui Clash, e ne era sia felice che terrorizzato.  
 _If I go there will be trouble / and if I stay it will be double..._


	6. I cannot compete with you

\- Avevo capito che non ti piacesse questo tipo di musica – disse Dean rivolgendosi a Castiel – e poi ti ritrovo qui con una maglia dei Clash! Cosa è successo in questi giorni?  
\- Uhm, in realtà... è un regalo di Balthazar e Gabriel. Hanno pensato che sia giunta l'ora di, uhm, svezzarmi, come usano dire.  
\- Beh, simpatici. Mi piacciono. Non sono affatto noiosi... hai altri fratelli? Sorelle?  
\- Uh, veramente...-  
I ragazzi, in piedi vicino al palco, furono interrotti da Meg che prese la mano di Dean.  
\- Scusa, ragazzo, volevo portarmi via un attimo il qui presente Winchester. Ti dispiace?  
Dean sembrava imbarazzato, ma si trovò spiazzato dalla ragazza e non sapeva come dirle che no, preferiva stare qui con Cas.  
\- Oh, no, nessun problema – rispose Castiel, allontanandosi da Dean e cercando Gabriel.  
Non vide Dean che lo seguì con lo sguardo, non percepì il pensiero di Dean, non vide il sorriso soddisfatto di Meg. Voleva solo sprofondare, e lo desiderava tanto. Si sedette con Gabriel e Balthazar, mettendosi di spalle per non vedere Dean e Meg.  
 _Stupido!_ Pensò, ignorando il discorso dei suoi parenti al tavolo. _Stupido! Come hai potuto pensare che uno come Dean fosse libero? E come hai potuto pensare che potesse essere... beh, lo hai visto sul palco, tutti i suoi pori urlano “etero”!_  
Decise di andare fuori a prendere una boccata d'aria. Si alzò dalla sedia scusandosi con gli altri, sforzandosi di non voltarsi.

***

Dean non era affatto contento di come Meg fosse arrivata di punto in bianco prendendogli la mano.  
Meg era solo interessata a stare il più vicino a lui, lo sapeva, con la speranza che prima o poi avrebbe ceduto alle sue moine. Non era impossibile solo perché Dean aveva altri interessi, lo era perché non era così che le persone potevano avvicinarlo. Non più almeno. C'erano stati anni in cui Dean non avrebbe guardato in faccia a niente e nessuno. Gli piaceva scatenare le risse, gli piaceva sfidare i classici bulli della città, gli piaceva mettersi continuamente in pericolo. Era servito molto tempo al più vecchio dei Winchester per capire che la strada che stava percorrendo non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte, se non all'ospedale o peggio, al cimitero.  
Una mattina di anni prima si era svegliato in un letto anonimo con una persona di cui non ricordava nemmeno il nome; per terra c'erano bottiglie di birra, mozziconi di sigarette e... la sua anima. Bastò un attimo per fargli venire la volontà di cambiare e mettere la testa a posto. Si chiese come faceva ad essere in quel buco di merda, a letto con un uomo schifoso e strafatto di alcol.  
Bastò un attimo.  
E qualche schiaffo da parte di Ellen, che lo aiutò a smettere di fumare e ad evitare di alzare il gomito fino a ridursi uno schifo. Anche Bobby fece la sua grande parte, spiegando a Dean che non era affatto un esempio per suo fratello minore e quant'altro. Così Dean cominciò a lavorare da Bobby, suonicchiando di tanto in tanto una chitarra che era appartenuta a sua padre. Con i soldi guadagnati si comprò un microfono e riuscì a mandare Sam all'università. Quest'ultimo poi cominciò a suonare la chitarra fino a diventare quasi un professionista, e i due Winchester quando conobbero il bassista Ash, alla Roadhouse, decisero di formare i Demon Trap. Crowley fu l'ultimo arrivato, rispondendo ad un annuncio sul giornale locale. Dean aveva iniziato una nuova vita.

***

Castiel non sopportava il chiacchiericcio che proveniva dall'interno del locale. Era stanco, si sentiva solo e demoralizzato come non gli capitava da tanto. Non aveva mai avuto particolari problemi a trovare dei "partners", nonostante la sua timidezza; riconosceva che madre natura era stata abbastanza generosa, ma tuttavia non era mai completamente sicuro di sè. Non frequentava i locali creati su misura per conoscere quelli come lui; non che non ci avesse mai pensato, ma andarci da solo lo spaventava ma soprattutto non voleva sentirsi obbligato a frequentare solo determinati posti. Comunque, difficilmente preferiva uscire allo stare in casa a disegnare ed a guardare decine di serie tv.  
Ma poi conobbe Dean. E nei suoi occhi Castiel percepì un mondo nascosto ai più, un mondo in cui il cantante non faceva entrare nessuno, e dio solo sapeva quanto Castiel desiderava scoprire com'era il mondo di Dean Winchester.  
Dean rappresentava per alcuni versi tutto ciò che Castiel non era; sicuramente Cas non sarebbe mai riuscito a salire su un palco facendo quasi l'amore con un microfono, Cas non avrebbe mai pensato di farsi un piercing al labbro, Cas non avrebbe mai indossato una maglia strappata, Cas non avrebbe nemmeno avuto la forza di presentarsi ad uno sconosciuto con un sorriso smagliante.  
Ma soprattutto, continuò a dire a sè stesso, Dean era la persona più vicina all'eterosessualità che avesse mai conosciuto. E quella Meg, che fosse la fidanzata o soltanto un'amica, beh, "particolare", gli aveva trapassato il cuore con un pugnale.

Castiel, seduto a terra nell'angolo, vide la porta aprirsi e sentì la voce di Dean. Si alzò e corse dietro al muro, per non farsi vedere.

***

\- Meg, qualsiasi cosa tu abbia voglia di fare sai già qual è la risposta.  
Meg stava trascinando fuori Dean dal locale tenendolo per la mano. Quest'ultimo decise che era ora di staccarla e di avere un bel discorso con la ragazza.  
\- Dean, io davvero non mi capacito di come uno come te sia ancora in giro a, come dire, bighellonare con quei pagliacci. Eccezione fatta per tuo fratello, ovviamente.  
\- Non sono pagliacci, sono miei amici. E non sono sicuramente affari tuoi quello che faccio o quello che ho intenzione di far...-  
\- Tu meriti di meglio, Dean - lo interruppe Meg.  
\- Di meglio, tipo.... te?  
\- Oh io potrei essere solo l'inizio. Ma ci sono tante altre cose che potresti fare, se decidessi di andare via da questo buco di città.  
\- Grazie mamma per l'incoraggiamento, ma al momento sto benissimo come sto e dove sto.  
\- Scherza pure Dean, ma io ho progetti e tu sei incluso in questi. La mia agenzia si sta ampliando ed ho i fondi necessari per aprire una filiale a New York. Tu potresti lavorarci dentro. Con la mia... spintarella - gli disse allungando una mano sul petto di Dean - e mi trasferirei lì anche io. Se capisci cosa intendo. E se vorrai continuare a cantare, e dio solo sa quanto vorrei che tu continuassi, ti si apriranno molte più porte.  
Dean era rimasto immobile, incapace di far fronte alla proposta di Meg. Andarsene via? Era stato il suo sogno, quando stava fuggendo dai ricordi dei genitori... e da sè stesso. Era un'opportunità che probabilmente avrebbe avuto solo una volta nella vita... ma davvero ora voleva farlo? Lasciare Sam, Bobby, i Demon Trap? "E Cas", disse una vocina dentro di lui.

***

Castiel riusciva a sentire tutto, ed il cuore quasi gli balzò fuori dal petto quando Meg propose a Dean di andare a New York con lei. "No", continuava a ripetersi, con gli occhi lucidi e colmi di speranza.

***

\- Meg, io... è un'offerta grandiosa, davvero. Ma non saprei nemmeno da che parte cominciare. E poi qui ho la mia famiglia...  
\- Sam? Sam potrebbe continuare benissimo i suoi studi a New York, se proprio sei incapace a lasciarlo andare.  
Fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.  
\- Lasciarlo andare? Ma hai presente cosa vuol dire avere un fratello, averlo praticamente cresciuto? E la mia famiglia è ben più grande di quello che credi tu. Bobby è come un padre per me! Ellen è come una madre! Non... non sai niente, Meg, non osare a dire una parola su di loro! - Dean aumentò il tono della voce, perché era proprio stanco di essere nelle grinfie della ragazza.  
\- Hey Winchester, calma! Non era mia intenzione offendere! - rispose lei, con un sorrisino ironico.  
\- Non sai... niente. E' no, la mia risposta. No a New York, no a lasciare Sam, no ad avere una relazione con te, no!  
Meg incassò il colpo come una campionessa.  
\- Va bene, Winchester, come desideri. Ne riparleremo tra qualche tempo, quando io sarò a New York piena di soldi, anche alla faccia di Crowley, e tu ancora un meccanico da Bobby.  
Si allontanò di gran furia verso la sua macchina, e Dean non trattenne un'imprecazione, mentre rientrava nel locale.


	7. Keep calm and Carry on (my wayward son)

Erano passati diversi giorni da quella serata e Dean non aveva fatto altro che lavorare, anche a causa di una forte febbre che aveva colpito Bobby; l'uomo più volte si alzò dal letto ma Dean ogni volta lo riportava al suo posto.  
\- Sembri un fottuto medico, ragazzo! - Lo prendeva in giro Bobby; ma intanto le sue cure (ed anche un paio di antibiotici) lo stavano facendo riprendere.  
Il poco tempo libero che Dean aveva lo passava da Ellen e Jo. Sam era immerso nell'università e Dean sapeva che suo fratello diventava praticamente intoccabile; Crowley aveva saputo le intenzioni di Meg ed ora cercava fondi ovunque per aprire una filiale a New York prima di lei; Ash era occupato tra lo spillare birre e l'aggiustare computer di quasi tutta la città ("il brutto di sapere formattare o hackerare siti di sicurezza nazionale", diceva). Insomma, le cose proseguivano con la solita routine.  
Dean non aveva più rivisto Meg dalla sera della loro litigata, né lei lo aveva cercato al telefono. Si sentiva libero, con un peso in meno sullo stomaco... sperava che la ragazza avesse gettato definitivamente la spugna. Sapeva che avrebbe potuto risolvere la questione semplicemente dicendogli che preferiva i maschi alle femmine, ma non lo avrebbe fatto. Nemmeno Ash e Crowley e lo sapevano, e per il momento gli andava bene così.

L'estate si stava avvicinando sempre di più ed il caldo si stava facendo sempre più maggiore. Non era ancora arrivata l'ora di pranzo, quando si sedette su una cassetta all'ombra, ammirando la sua 1967 Chevy Impala, scolandosi una birra.  
Si ritrovò a pensare a Castiel.  
Non lo vedeva da quella famosa serata. Quando era rientrato nel locale dopo la litigata con Meg aveva raggiunto gli altri ragazzi, infuriato nero, raccontandogli dell'accaduto (non senza sorpresa da parte di Sam), e si era dimenticato che in un tavolo non troppo lontano c'erano anche le "new entries" della compagnia. Aveva voltato lo sguardo ma aveva visto solo Gabriel e Balthazar. Di Castiel non c'era traccia, forse era andato via in anticipo, forse si era infastidito che Meg li avesse disturbati... ma poi la porta si era aperta e aveva visto Cas rientrare, con gli occhi ben piantati in terra, raggiungendo i suoi parenti.  
Quasi sicuramente aveva sentito le grida sue e di Meg. E poi lo aveva visto rientrare mogio...  
Il suo sesto senso cominciò a scalpitare. Fece un altro sorso di birra e qualcosa dentro di lui disse “American Bakery, Gabriel”.  
Avvisò Bobby che si sarebbe preso il pomeriggio libero, mentre si puliva alla meglio, correndo verso l'Impala.

Se voleva rischiare, tanto valeva farlo subito.

Cercava di ricordare dove fosse il locale, forse c'era stato una volta soltanto, massimo due. Ellen gli aveva detto che alcune volte era dall'American Bakery che prendeva i dolci, ed il caso o il destino voleva che il fratello di Castiel lavorasse lì. Gli era venuto in mente così, ricordandosi della presentazione di Gabriel. O quella città era veramente troppo piccola, o qualcosa – qualcuno - stava aiutando Dean Winchester.  
Non che fosse sicuro di quello che il suo sesto senso gli stava dicendo. Ma avrebbe fatto un tentativo. Non poteva aspettare il prossimo concerto dei Demon Trap alla Roadhouse, primo perché mancava ancora qualche giorno e Dean era stufo di aspettare altro tempo, e secondo non poteva esserto certo della presenza di Cas.  
Dean si sentiva agitato come non gli accadeva da.. quanto? Dio, non se lo ricordava nemmeno. Quei due occhioni blu lo avevano rapito dal primo istante, e quando lo aveva visto con la maglia dei Clash qualcosa gli era scattato dentro. Anche se quella maglia gli era stata regalata (forse per farlo notare a me, pensò con un pelo di presunzione). Sì, Castiel sembrava lontanissimo dal suo mondo, dalle cose che gli piacevano... ma forse era per questo che era eccitato come un ragazzino alla sua prima cotta. Forse era proprio il gusto della novità che lo aveva trascinato sull'Impala; Gabriel era al momento l'unico che poteva avvicinarlo a Cas, e sperava tanto che lui lo aiutasse.

Trovò l'American Bakery senza fatica. Parcheggiò e scese dalla macchina. Si morse il labbro, sentendo l'agitazione farsi strada per le sue vene. Prese una boccata d'aria ed entrò nel locale; dopotutto doveva solo chiedere a Gabriel il numero di Cas, no?

Entrò, ed un profumo di caffè e torte lo colpì in pieno. L'American Bakery era un posto delizioso, piccolo ma accogliente, con carta da parati chiara alle pareti ed un bancone beige e giallo con degli sgabelli davanti, e di fianco al bancone c'era un'ampia vetrina che mostrava torte, cupcakes, muffin, biscotti e dolci di ogni tipo. C'era musica soft in sottofondo, con un lieve chiacchiericcio che proveniva dalla gente seduta ai tavoli. Una ragazza dietro il bancone lo salutò, chiedendogli se voleva un posto a sedere. Dean ringraziò ma decise di sedersi al bancone, ordinando una fetta di torta ed un caffè. Tanto valeva addolcirsi un po'. Si guardò intorno e di Gabriel nemmeno l'ombra.  
Quando la ragazza tornò con la torta ed il caffè, Dean si limitò a ringraziare, addentando la torta che, oh-mio-dio, sembrava creata davvero da una divinità. Decise che era la torta migliore che avesse mai mangiato, ricordandosi che forse non era nemmeno la prima volta che la mangiava, visto che parte della produzione finiva alla Roadhouse.  
Decise quindi di tentare la sorte, e chiamò la cameriera.  
\- Ehm, scusami, sto cercando Gabriel, so che lavora qui...  
\- Gabriel eh? - rispose la ragazza, e Dean pregò che non ce ne fossero due in quel locale con quel nome, poiché non aveva la minima idea di quale fosse il cognome – è nel laboratorio dietro, te lo chiamo subito!  
La ragazza sparì dietro la porta e pochi istanti dopo apparve Gabriel.  
\- Dean? Che sorpresa! Che ci fai qui? Tutto bene?  
\- Ciao Gabriel! Sì, tutto bene grazie... un po' spossato dal caldo. Ma questa torta, mio dio...  
\- Ti piace? Ne sono felice! Fatta con le mie mani!  
\- No, seriamente? - esclamò Dean – Gabriel tu hai le mani di un angelo. Felice di averti incontrato, davvero!  
Gabriel sorrise compiaciuto e soddisfatto.  
\- A tua disposizione Dean. Quando vuoi, c'è sempre una fetta di torta che ti aspetta qui!  
\- Grazie Gabriel... senti... sono passato a chiederti una cosa.  
\- Dimmi tutto.  
\- Sarebbe un problema avere... uhm, il numero di telefono di Castiel?  
Gabriel spalancò gli occhi suo malgrado. Trattenne una risata e si sforzò di non sorridere più del dovuto. Non se lo aspettava di certo, ma ovviamente rispose sì; prese un bigliettino da visita del locale e dietro scrisse il numero di Cas. Non gli chiese niente.  
\- Ecco qua!  
\- Ti devo un favore, Gabriel. Grazie.  
I due parlarono ancora per un paio di minuti poi Gabriel tornò a lavoro.  
Dean finì di mangiare la torta, pagò e lasciò una generosa mancia. Uscì dall'American Bakery con il biglietto stretto tra le mani. Rientrò in auto, memorizzò il numero di Cas sul proprio telefono e compose un messaggio.  
 _Ciao, sono Dean. Ho chiesto il tuo num a Gabriel, spero non sia un problema. Come stai?_  
Ci volle qualche secondo prima che Dean decidesse di premere invio. Gesù, Cas, cosa mi hai combinato?

Nel frattempo, nel laboratorio dell'American Bakery, Gabriel recuperò il suo cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans.  
 _Balthie, non ti immagini cos'è successo. Ho visto Dean, ha voluto il numero di Cas. STA ACCADENDO!_

***

A qualche chilometro dall'American Bakery, un telefono vibrò. Castiel lo prese in mano distrattamente, mentre stava leggendo la sceneggiatura di Supernatural. Guardò il mittente, e vide che era un numero che non aveva in rubrica. Mancò veramente poco che cancellasse il messaggio senza leggerlo, ma poi gli dedicò attenzione. I suoi occhi si illuminarono; sperando che non fosse uno scherzo di Gabe o Balthie, premette il tasto “rispondi” cercando di rimanere distaccato.  
 _Ciao Dean! Nessun problema. Io sto bene, solo un po' stanco. Tu?_  
Salvò il numero. Tremò quando dopo pochi istanti vide “Dean” lampeggiare sullo schermo del telefono.

Dean dimenticò dell'esistenza dei limiti di velocità mentre si recava a casa di Castiel. I due dopo aver parlato al telefono si erano dati appuntamento per vedersi e magari bere qualcosa. Dean aveva sentito Cas agitarsi, ed il suo sesto senso che lo stava già uccidendo da mezza giornata, cominciò a scalpitare.  
Arrivò davanti a casa di Castiel e quando lo vide seduto sul marciapiede sentì le farfalle agitarsi nello stomaco. Castiel si alzò quando vide fermarsi una 1967 Chevy Impala davanti a lui.  
\- Già fuori?Aspettavi da tanto? - chiese Dean, scendendo dall'auto.  
\- Uh, no, ci sono due nomi sul citofono e siccome non ti ho detto il mio cognome, non avresti saputo dove suonare. Castiel Novak, comunque – rispose Cas, sorridendo e stringendogli la mano. Dean sorrise di rimando.  
\- Dean Winchester, sicuramente mi conosci per essere il meraviglioso cantante dei fantastici Demon Trap! - se c'era della tensione, sembrava passata – Allora, ti va di fare un giro? Pensavo di portarti in un posto.  
\- Molto volentieri, Dean.


	8. I'm about to lose my worried mind

Salirono sull'Impala (Castiel si complimentò più volte per la bellezza dell'auto, sebbene non ne capisse molto di motori, come ammise mentre arrossiva, sperando che Dean non lo notasse) e Dean iniziò a dire quanto fosse fiero della sua _baby_ , lasciata da suo padre.  
Castiel gli chiese dove fosse lui ora, e Dean cominciò a raccontargli della sua famiglia. Sua madre Mary era morta quando lui e Sam erano ancora piccoli, a causa di una malattia. Suo padre, John, aveva tentato di crescerli come meglio poteva, ma la mancanza della moglie lo aveva cambiato completamente; aveva iniziato a bere, ad avere attacchi di panico ed a prendere antidepressivi. Finché un giorno Dean lo trovò immobile, con i polsi ricoperti di sangue e gli occhi vitrei fissi sul soffitto. Nessun messaggio. Nessun addio. Ma Dean, solo tredicenne, non aveva bisogno di spiegazioni. Sapeva il motivo. Senza versare una lacrima, prese Sam di nove anni appena per la mano, e lo portò nell'unico posto vicino a casa dove sarebbe stato al sicuro: da Bobby. Dean raccontò a quest'ultimo quello che era accaduto e quando ore dopo si ritrovò da solo nella cucina di Bobby (Sam si era addormentato sul divano e Bobby stava ancora parlando alla polizia) pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva. Non perché suo padre era morto, no, ma perché non era stato in grado di aiutarlo.  
Da quel giorno i piccoli Winchester rimasero da Bobby, che li prese in custodia; lui ed Ellen in un certo senso presero il posto di Mary e John, facendo quello che meglio potevano. E Dean sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a sdebitarsi.

Castiel lo aveva ascoltato senza dire una parola, e senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Ora che Dean aveva finito di parlare ( _Da quanto tempo non parlavo di loro?_ Pensò lo stesso Dean), Cas si era ritrovato spiazzato. Non sapeva cosa dirgli. Gli uscì un tiepido “mi dispiace” e Dean si girò a guardarlo sorridendo e dicendogli che era tutto ok, erano passati molti anni ed era contento di quello che era diventato, nonostante non avesse avuto affianco i suoi genitori. Chiese a Cas della sua famiglia, ed anche Cas con sua sorpresa riuscì a parlare liberamente, come se conoscesse Dean da una vita.  
\- Io non ho mai conosciuto mio padre... mentre Anna, cioè, mia madre... è andata via quando io e Gabriel eravamo in grado di occuparci di noi stessi, secondo le sue parole. E' in Europa da allora, da quello che so. Io e Gabriel abbiamo solo uno zio, Michael... padre di Balthazar. E... questo è quanto.  
\- Ci siamo proprio trovati, Cas. Mi dispiace.  
Castiel osserò Dean così attentamente che sembrava quasi volesse leggergli nella mente.  
\- Uh, ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato? - gli chiese Dean.  
\- Mi hai chiamato Cas. Mi piace – rispose lui con un sorriso, ed abbassando gli occhi sulle mani raccolte in grembo.  
\- Oh, mh, contento ti piaccia – replicò Dean.

***

\- Mio. Dio. - esclamò Castiel, quando lui e Dean entrarono nel negozio di dischi più grande della città.  
\- Ho pensato che potevamo iniziare da qui il nostro pomeriggio. Ti piace?  
\- Mi sento un po' a disagio in realtà, Dean, io... io non sono un grande esperto di musica e...  
\- E' proprio per questo che ti ho portato qui. Ci penso io a colmare le tue lacune! Hai un giradischi? - replicò Dean, contento, mentre trascinava quasi letteralmente Castiel fino al reparto “rock” senza aspettare la sua risposta.  
\- Mh, sì, è...-  
\- Qui c'è tutto quello che ti serve. Ora, mh, non voglio lasciarti carta bianca subito, chissà che disco tiri fuori. Però memorizza qualche nome, ok? Io torno subito.  
Dean lasciò Castiel da solo davanti allo scaffale colmo di cd, e Cas cominciò a leggere i nomi sulle targhette. Si sentiva stupido come poche volte in vita sua. Era con Dean, bello come il sole, con le sue lentiggini, i suoi piercing e la maglia degli AC/DC che gli aveva già visto la sera del secondo concerto dei Demon Trap. Cercò di guardare dov'era finito, ma non lo trovava. Per un attimo pensò quasi che lo avesse lasciato lì da solo, ma dopo un paio di minuti lo vide tornare con un sacchetto sotto il braccio.  
\- Allora, studiato? - gli chiese sorridendo.  
\- Uh, veramente... penso di avere bisogno del tuo aiuto, Dean.  
\- Ok Cas, ci penso io – gli replicò, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Mezzora dopo Cas uscì con una raccolta rock anni Settanta, un disco degli AC/DC ed un disco di Iggy Pop.

***

Cas invitò Dean a casa per ringraziarlo della sua volontà di “istruirlo” sul rock; Dean accettò all'istante, si rimise alla guida e tornò verso l'appartamento di Castiel.  
\- Non ti aspettare chissà quale casa, Dean – spiegò Castiel mentre apriva la porta di casa.  
\- Hey, se mai vorrai venire a trovare me... e Sam, dovrai dirmelo con almeno un mese di anticipo o troveresti di tutto in quella casa. Ma è anche colpa di Bobby, quell'uomo lascia qualsiasi cosa in giro e...-  
\- Non ti starai mica giustificando, Winchester! - replicò Castiel, e subito gli venne in mente che c'era una certa Meg che lo aveva chiamato così. Diventò triste, ma solo per qualche secondo.  
\- Dio, Cas, ma è bellissima!  
Ed effettivamente lo era. Non era grandissima, ma era sicuramente accogliente. L'entrata si affacciava su un piccolo corridoio che terminava in un salottino grazioso; alla sinistra si trovava la cucina, mentre sulla destra c'era la “zona notte”, divisa dal resto con qualche scalino: un altro corridoio e due stanze, divise da un bagno solo, ma tanto bastava per i fratelli Novak.  
\- Non è grandissima come puoi vedere, ma io e Gabe non possiamo permetterci di più, quindi...  
\- Cas. Zitto. È veramente graziosa – rispose Dean, e Cas annuì, sorridendo – Questo è per te – continuò Dean, dandogli il sacchetto che si portava dietro dal negozio di dischi.  
Castiel lo guardò negli occhi, prendendo il sacchetto.  
\- Dean, cos...? Perché? - chiese, mentre apriva la busta.  
\- Zitto, Cas. È un regalo. È il _Disco_! Ma volevo dartelo da parte mia - replicò Dean.  
Castiel si ritrovò tra le mani “Led Zeppelin I”. La copertina, con lo schianto dello “zeppelin”, gli era familiare. Ovviamente aveva sentito già nominare il gruppo, ovviamente conosceva già qualche canzone... ma avere quel disco tra le mani... regalatogli da Dean, che nemmeno conosceva bene...  
Mise il disco sul giradischi e cominciarono le note di _Good Times, Bad Times_.  
\- Non so cosa dirti, Dean... grazie? - disse Castiel arrossendo.  
\- E' un piacere, Cas.

Erano seduti sul divano ad ascoltare il disco, e nessuno dei due fece un parola per molto tempo.  
Durante _Dazed and Confused_ Dean si fece prendere, canticchiando sottovoce sopra la voce di Robert Plant.  
\- Dean... è bellissimo questo disco.  
Quest'ultimo si girò e guardò Castiel dritto negli occhi.  
\- Cas, uhm, io... vorrei... oh, fanculo.  
Dean si avvicinò e mise le sue labbra su quelle di Cas. Appoggiò delicatamente la mano sul suo viso, avvicinandosi ancora di più. Castiel rispose al bacio assaporando ogni istante, e replicò al gesto di Dean mettendogli una mano dietro al collo. Le labbra di Dean erano vogliose e si sposavano perfettamente su quelle di Cas. Le loro lingue fecero capolino cercandosi, accarezzandosi e giocando come se non fosse la loro prima volta, come se fossero sempre state destinate una all'altra, come se stessero aspettando solo questo momento da una vita.  
Si staccarono per riprendere fiato; appoggiarono le loro fronti una all'altra, accarezzandosi i visi.  
\- Cas... Sei, oddio, sei meraviglioso – sospirò Dean.  
Castiel aveva gli occhi chiusi, respirando a fatica sulla bocca dell'altro.  
\- Speravo... speravo che accadesse dal primo istante che ti ho visto, Dean.  
\- Lo so, Cas... lo sentivo – replicò il ragazzo, baciandolo velocemente sulle labbra.  
\- Pensavo... che tu non fossi... beh, del mio team. Specialmente dopo averti visto con, uhm, lei, pensavo...-  
\- Non sono mai stato più contento essere del tuo team, Novak.  
\- Ne sono felice, Winchester.  
Ripresero a baciarsi, prima delicatamente e poi con foga. Le mani di Dean finirono sulle spalle di Cas per poi raggiungere la sua schiena, mentre lo stringeva ancora più a sé. Sentiva i Led Zeppelin in sottofondo, aveva Cas tra le sue braccia, leccandogli le labbra morbide ed arrossate, respirando su di esse, ed il mondo intero poteva scomparire in quel momento. Cas rispondeva ai gesti di Dean, con la timidezza ormai scivolata via; mise una mano sulla spalla di Dean, stringedola, mentre con l'altra cercava il suo collo, la sua nuca, arrotolando la lingua su quella del cantante dei suoi sogni, morsicandogli poi il labbro inferiore e giocando con il suo piercing...   
Si staccarono nuovamente per riprendere fiato, per poi iniziare di nuovo a rincorrersi, e fu impossibile capire quanto tempo era passato. Castiel riprese a baciare Dean con delicatezza, tirandolo a sé ed accarezzandogli i capelli, staccandosi da quelle fantastiche labbra per baciargli la guancia, per poi continuare con piccoli baci che sembravano carezze per la sua mascella e terminando sul collo, voglioso di assaggiare ogni piccolo lembo di pelle di quell'umano perfetto.  
\- Cas... - mormorò Dean, sentendo che qualcosa nei suoi jeans stava cominciando a pulsare, ed affondò il viso sulla spalla di Castiel, morsicandola appena.  
\- Dean – disse Castiel con una voce bassa e roca vicino all'orecchio di Dean, che sentì la necessità di andare oltre.  
\- Cas, uh, io...  
Castiel si staccò da Dean, baciandolo delicatamente sulle labbra.  
\- Scusami Dean – disse rosso in volto – mi sono lasciato trasportare.  
Dean mormorò un “va benissimo” tra un bacio e l'altro, finché non lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Fu Cas a parlare pe primo.  
\- Sei meraviglioso, Dean.  
\- Anche tu, Cas, anche tu...  
Non si erano resi conto che il disco aveva finito di girare da un pezzo.

***

_“Gabe riesci a stare da Balthie stanotte? Tipregotiprego”_ \- Castiel inviò il messaggio a Gabriel. Non lo sentiva da qualche ora, quando Castiel gli aveva mandato un sms con scritto _“Grazie per aver dato il num a D”_ , a cui Gabe aveva replicato con _“Dacci dentro, tigre!”_. Castiel non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo quella sera. Sapeva solo che aveva chiesto a Dean di rimanere, il quale naturalmente aveva accettato, ed avevano ordinato un paio di pizze per cena. Castiel sapeva che Gabe avrebbe finito di lavorare a breve, e doveva far qualcosa per trattenerlo fuori casa il più possibile. Gesù, da quanto tempo non gli capitava di avere una sorta di appuntamento? Non si ricordava nemmeno. Passò un minuto, il telefono vibrò e Cas lesse il messaggio: _"Stavo cominciando a pensare che non me lo avresti più chiesto!”_.

***

I ragazzi, più che altro Dean, decisero che come sottofondo alla pizza ci sarebbero stati bene gli AC/DC. I due si ritrovarono a fissarsi più volte durante la cena, ed era sempre Cas il primo ad abbassare lo sguardo sorridendo, con le guance che gli diventavano rosse in un battibaleno.  
Gli sembrava un sogno; era solo la terza volta che vedeva Dean, ma sembrava che lo conoscesse da una vita, anche se sembrava il suo opposto. Lo aveva desiderato così vicino a lui dal primo momento che lo aveva visto sul piccolo palco della Roadhouse ed ora lo aveva di fronte, stava mangiando con lui dopo aver passato un tempo indefinibile a baciarsi e ad accarezzarsi.  
Finita la pizza si spostarono nuovamente sul divano, e misero il cd da capo. Parlarono del più e del meno, e Dean gli raccontò di come era finito a fare il meccanico da Bobby, e si mostrò interessato al lavoro di Cas. Quest'ultimo gli spiegò che disegnare era sempre stata una via di fuga da un mondo che sembrava non apprezzarlo, e da quelli che lo avevano sempre isolato a causa dei suoi gusti sessuali. Gli spiegò inoltre che durante un corso sui fumetti aveva conosciuto Chuck, un ragazzo dalla mente piena di idee, ed i due avevano cominciato a scrivere un fumetto che raccontava la storia di due fratelli a caccia di mostri per tutta l'America. Decisero di chiamarlo “Supernatural” e grazie ai contatti di Chuck riuscirono a pubblicare un paio di numeri; parteciparono a fiere del settore e dopo un po' di tempo i due si fecero un nome tra gli appassionati dell'horror. Ci vollero mesi prima di vedere i frutti dei loro sforzi, ma ce la fecero. Chuck aveva inoltre scritto dei libri sempre sullo stesso tema, che avevano incrementato le vendite del fumetto. Non che ora guadagnassero come artisti famosi, ma riuscivano comunque a viverci.  
Dean quasi si vergognò a confessare che non conosceva affatto questo fumetto, ma Castiel gli ricordò che sapeva a malapena chi fossero i Clash ed Iggy Pop. Dean rise a quella affermazione e baciò Cas sul collo posandogli una mano sul viso.  
\- Sei meravigliosamente tenero.  
\- Dean... - disse Castiel, chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi i brividi che i baci di Dean gli stavano provocando. Gli mise una mano sul petto e strinse la maglia nel pugno.  
\- Hey, non rovinarmi la maglia, occhi blu.  
\- La indossavi la seconda volta... - rispose Cas, con parole tra un bacio e l'altro - ...che ti ho visto... alla Roadhouse, e... ho... desiderato... di ...strappartela via...  
Dean si staccò da Cas.  
\- Mh, non posso fartela stracciare, ci sono troppo legato... ma... idea! Hai uno specchio?  
\- Sì, in camera, per...-  
Dean si alzò e prese Cas per il braccio, portandolo verso la sua stanza come se già avesse fatto quegli scalini decine e decine di volte. Quando entrarono Dean si tolse la maglia, e gliela porse a Cas ordinando di indossarla.

\- Dean? Cosa? - chiese Castiel, cercando di non fissare il petto di Dean.  
\- Avanti, dai! Mettila!  
Castiel si tolse la sua anonima maglia verde scuro e mise quella di Dean, ancora calda. Dean infilò la maglia di Cas.  
\- Guardati.  
Castiel si guardò allo specchio. Dean non era tanto più muscoloso di Castiel, ma la maglia, dovette ammettere, gli andava un pochino grande. Mai si sarebbe immaginato con una maglia degli AC/DC, figuriamoci se già indossata da colui che gli aveva portato via gli ultimi barlumi di lucidità.  
\- Ok, mettiti in posa – gli disse Dean. Si mise di fianco a lui, allungando il braccio sulle sue spalle, mentre con l'altra mano tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans.  
\- Dio, no, Dean.  
\- Zitto Cas, sei bellissimo – replicò Dean. Scattò una foto, ed anche Cas alla fine ammise che erano usciti bene.

\- Quindi... posso riavere la mia maglia?  
\- Puoi avere quello che vuoi, Winchester – rispose Cas a voce bassa e roca, mentre cominciò ad accarezzare la schiena di Dean, baciandogli il collo.  
\- Attento a fare queste affermazioni con me, Cas.  
Dean spinse Cas contro la parete, cominciando a baciarlo con foga. Gli mise la mano sinistra sotto la maglia, toccandogli ogni parte del petto; passò inoltre dalle labbra al collo, leccandogli ogni centimetro di pelle, mentre passava la mano destra nei capelli scuri del ragazzo.  
\- Dean... - mormorò Cas a voce bassa.  
Qualcosa nel tono di Castiel gli fece venire i brividi su tutto il corpo, e si ritrovò a spingerlo ancora di più verso la parete. Mise la gamba tra quelle di Cas, cominciando a strusciarsi su di lui, rosso in viso, con gli occhi chiusi e già col respiro affannoso.  
Dean sentiva la sua eccitazione farsi strada nei boxer, e poteva sentire anche quella di Cas nonostante la stoffa dei jeans che le separavano.  
\- Dean... - continuò Castiel, cercando disperatamente le sue labbra, umide ed arrossate. Riuscì a divincolarsi dalla presa di Dean, posando le mani sulla sua cintura, baciandolo e respirando a fatica. Riuscì a slacciare cintura e jeans, e Dean lo aiutò a farli cadere a piedi. Castiel infilò la mano nei boxer e mise la mano sul sesso di Dean, che emise un lieve gemito nel collo di Cas.  
\- Dean...  
\- Cas – riuscì a dire Dean, non senza fatica – guardami.  
Castiel lo guardò, ed i suoi occhi blu affogarono in quelli verdi di Dean. Si baciarono, giocando con le lingue e morsicandosi le labbra. Dean fece scivolare le mani sul petto di Cas fino a raggiungere i suoi jeans, slacciandoli. Ansimarono uno sulla bocca dell'altro quando presero in mano i sessi dell'altro, massaggiandoli sempre più veloce; le gambe di entrambi tremarono e bastò pochissimo tempo per venire uno nella mano dell'altro.  
\- Dio, Cas... sei... Oh, dio...  
\- Dean... - ansimò Cas nella bocca dell'altro – temo di averti rovinato la maglia...  
Dean sorrise, guardando gli occhi preoccupati di Cas.  
\- Sai cosa? Puoi rovinarmela tutte le volte che vuoi.


	9. As the world falls down

Erano passate quasi due settimane da quando Dean aveva preso la "Grande Decisione" (come la chiamava lui) del chiedere il numero di Cas. I due si erano visti praticamente ogni sera, quasi sempre a casa di Castiel che non finiva più di ringraziare Gabe ed il suo "trasferimento" temporaneo da Balthazar.  
Dean e Cas passavano il tempo ascoltando i dischi della collezione di Dean, coccolandosi sul divano per poi farsi prendere dalla foga e finendo più volte sdraiati in terra boccheggiando, con tracce del loro seme sui loro corpi, rossi in viso, i capelli arruffati e gli occhi colmi di desiderio. Non avevano ancora fatto il grande passo; non che non ci fossero mai arrivati vicini, ma Castiel sembrava non ancora pronto per farlo con Dean. Era ancora troppo stordito dal fatto che lui fosse del suo "team", che lo avesse notato e desiderato quanto lui, e non voleva correre con i tempi. Gli bastava, al momento, stare tra le braccia di Dean, dicendosi che erano diventati una cosa sola.  
Dean aveva scoperto che Castiel, oltre ad essere fantastico nel disegnare, sapeva anche cucinare divinamente. Più volte aveva preparato la cena sia per lui, ed un paio di sere aveva anche invitato Sam, Gabriel e Balthazar, contenti quasi più di loro due nel vederli così felici insieme.  
Castiel aveva recuperato qualche ristampa di Supernatural da regalare a Dean, che divorò quasi letteralmente gli albi e divenne subito appassionato della storia. Si fece firmare i fumetti da Castiel pregandolo di fargli conoscere Chuck (incredibilmente Dean non se la prese quando Castiel gli confessò che Chuck era stato la sua prima vera cotta). Mentre uno si appassionava di fumetti, l'altro cominciava a farsi una cultura sul rock e sul punk in generale; i due stavano completando la vita dell'altro, e Castiel pensò che se quello era un sogno, non avrebbe mai voluto svegliarsi.

Era arrivata la sera del terzo concerto alla Roadhouse. I Demon Trap al completo erano andati prima come di consueto per sistemare il piccolo palco ed aiutare Ellen e Jo con gli ultimi preparativi. Castiel si presentò al pub subito dopo l'ora di cena, con i soliti Gabriel e Balthazar; quella sera inoltre si era unito anche Chuck, ansioso di vedere dal vivo colui che aveva fatto scalpitare il cuore del suo migliore amico... e Cas non vedeva l'ora di presentarlo a Dean. Probabilmente avrebbe voluto il suo autografo.  
Il gruppo entrò al pub e trovò i Demon Trap seduti a bere e decidendo la scaletta della serata. Cas sorrise a Dean, sedendosi vicino a lui, stringendosi le mani sotto il tavolo per non farsi vedere soprattutto da Ash e Crowley che ancora non erano a conoscenza delle cose. Cas presentò Chuck a Dean che fu felice di avere di fronte a sè lo sceneggiatore di quello che ormai era il suo fumetto preferito,  
Dopo un'oretta i ragazzi cominciarono a suonare e gli altri si spostarono vicino al palco per vederli meglio. Cas non era più in fondo come l'ultima volta: era quasi davanti al piccolo palco, giocando con la sua cravatta blu ("niente maglietta dei Clash stasera, Gabe"), in attesa di vedere brillare la sua stella. Il pubblico rispondeva bene alle canzoni, e Cas era contento per i Demon Trap, perché anche se suonavano perlopiù cover (ed ora era in grado di riconoscerle tutte), erano davvero bravi musicisti. Dean era splendido più del solito, anche se indossava un'anonima maglietta blu quella sera, niente marchi o loghi di band, e Castiel non riusciva a calmare il battito del suo cuore.  
\- Ok, la prossima canzone è di David Bowie... non l'abbiamo mai fatta dal vivo... ma questa è un'occasione speciale. E la dedico a qualcuno che stasera è qui presente.  
Dean terminò la frase, e Sam gli passò una chitarra acustica. Dean la imbracciò e si sedette su un piccolo sgabello che aveva portato sul palco qualche minuto prima. Chiuse gli occhi e cominciò a cantare.  
 _There's such a sad love deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes, there's such a fooled heart beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart  
As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you, every thrill has gone wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you... as the world falls down, falling, falling down, falling in love._  
Castiel restò immobile per tutto il tempo, dimenticandosi di respirare. Esisteva solo Dean, ed era lui a tenerlo in vita; era incredibile come una persona fosse entrata così di colpo nella sua vita.

A concerto finito il gruppo smontò subito il palco, mentre gli altri erano andati a risedersi al tavolo già occupato in precedenza. Furono in seguito raggiunti dal gruppo ed il resto della serata passò tranquilla, sorseggiando birra e mangiando le due torte che Gabriel aveva portato dall'American Bakery. Jo si era unita alla tavolata dopo che molta gente aveva lasciato il locale, e notò che c'era un'aria strana tra Dean e Cas, che si guardavano e sorridevano più del dovuto. Balthazar diede delle dritte a Sam per il suo futuro di avvocato, dandogli la massima disponibilità per ogni eventuale richiesta di supporto per entrare in quel mondo; Chuck era a suo agio con tutte queste persone nuove, ed anzi convinse Ash a comprare tutti gli arretrati di "Supernatural", libri compresi; Crowley parlava dei locali che aveva trovato a New York che potevano andare bene per aprire una filiale dell'agenzia immobiliare... sembrava che nulla al mondo potesse andare storto a questo strambo e numeroso gruppo di persone.  
\- Ti va di andare un attimo fuori? - sussurò Dean a Castiel, che annuì all'istante.

Nonostante fosse tardi, l'estate che ormai era alle porte permetteva di starsene fuori senza preoccuparsi del freddo. Cas si voltò a guardare Dean ed il suo viso illuminato dalle stelle e dalla luna era ancora più bello. Non glielo nascose, e Dean ricambiò; gli occhi di Cas erano così luminosi che ogni stella sarebbe potuta scomparire: non sarebbe comunque diventato buio.  
Dean prese Cas per la mano, e scariche elettriche percorsero i corpi dei ragazzi.  
\- Vieni - sussurrò Dean all'orecchio di Castiel.  
Si avvicinarono al parcheggio e Dean controllò che non ci fosse nessuno; fece appoggiare con foga Cas alla sua Impala. Gli levò il respiro con un caldo e frenetico bacio, passando le sue mani sul collo di Cas, risalendo poi verso il viso ed infine tra i capelli, e scendendo ancora fino a raggiungere il petto, toccando poi la schiena, le scapole ed ogni piccolo lembo di pelle raggiungibile. Cas rispose a quei gesti con mugolii, voglioso di avere di più, giocando con le labbra di Dean ed il suo piercing. Le loro lingue si intrecciavano, si nascondevano e si ritrovavano.  
\- Dio, Cas - la voce di Dean era così bassa e calda che Cas pensò di svenire dai brividi che gli provocava - sei... fantastico. Non sai com'è dura resisterti...  
\- Dean... grazie per la dedica. La canzone è stupenda.  
\- _I'll be there for you... as the world falls down..._ \- canticchiò Dean. Castiel gli baciò le labbra mentre gli abbracciava la vita, e Dean come risposta cominciò a strusciarsi su di lui, spingendo la sua erezione contro quella di Cas.  
\- D-Dean...  
\- Sali. Dietro. - gli comandò lui, cercando le chiavi nella tasca dei jeans ed aprendo lo sportello della macchina.

Cas ubbidì, salì in macchina e si mise comodo sul sedile posteriore, sentendo già la mancanza del corpo caldo di Dean. Lo vide recuperare qualcosa dal vano portaoggetti, per poi raggiungerlo dietro. Si baciarono per un tempo infinito, strusciandosi e facendo mugolii uno nella gola dell'altro, boccheggiando e sospirando i loro nomi. Dean prese Cas e lo fece sedere su di lui. Non era una posizione comodissima, ma in una lista di cose a cui potevano pensare in quel momento, la comodità sarebbe stata in fondo. Dean prese Cas per la cravatta, attirandolo a sè.  
\- Dio, Cas, voglio scoparti - gli sussurrò all'orecchio.  
La voce di Dean era così armoniosa e sensuale, nonostante la volgarità del termine, che Castiel quasi venne nei boxer. Non ci volle molto a convincerlo.  
Castiel passò le mani sotto la maglia di Dean fino a che ques'ultimo non se la tolse. Levò la cravatta a Cas, e quasi strappò i bottoni della camicia, preso com'era dalla foga. In qualche modo riuscirono a togliersi i pantaloni per poi tornare a baciarsi; Cas strofinava il suo corpo su quello di Dean, chiudendo gli occhi e facendo piccoli mugolii dovuti al piacere del sentire l'erezione di Dean contro la sua.  
\- Adesso, Dean... non... riesco più a... aspettare...  
Dean scivolò più a fondo sul sedile; allungò la mano per prendere il lubrificante tolto prima dal vano portaoggetti (“preso qualche giorno dopo la nostra prima uscita” precisò Dean, vedendo Castiel socchiudere gli occhi con un pizzico di gelosia), preparandosi, per poi fissare ancora Castiel, che a sua volta gli stava dirovando il viso con gli occhi.  
\- Cas, ti voglio così tanto... - disse Dean, umettandosi le labbra. Cas si lasciò prendere dal compagno, ardente di desiderio come non lo era mai stato mai finora; gemette di piacere e dolore contemporaneamente, quando sentì l'erezione di Dean dentro di sé, sospirando il suo nome, gli occhi chiusi, le mani sulle spalle di Dean.  
\- Oh, dio, Cas, dio... - Dean perdette l'uso della parola mentre dava lievi spinte verso l'alto; temeva di far del male a Castiel, sebbene sapesse non fosse la sua prima volta, ma una parte di sé avrebbe voluto spingere subito fino in fondo fino a fargli perdere i sensi.  
\- Dean, uh, più forte... - gli disse Castiel, quasi leggendogli nella mente, con il piacere che prendeva completamente il controllo del suo corpo, abbandonando il dolore. Andò incontro ai movimenti di Dean con i propri; tra un mugolio e l'altro ripeteva il nome di Dean, e quest'ultimo chiuse gli occhi, con la testa buttata all'indietro, mentre le sue mani cercavano freneticamente il corpo sudato di Cas.  
\- Cas... - riuscì a pronunciare a fatica, mentre quest'ultimo si avvicinava per baciargli le labbra.  
\- Prendimi – gli ordinò Cas, e quasi venne quando Dean riaprì gli occhi ed allungò la mano destra per poi cercare di unire il ritmo del suo bacino con quello del pugno stretto intorno alla sua erezione.  
Il mondo scomparve tra gemiti e respiri affannosi, i loro occhi pieni di desiderio ed amore. Esistevano solo loro due, i loro corpi e le loro menti unite, due anime smarrite ed unite da una forza che poteva essere chiamato destino. Non si erano resi conto di quanto poco tempo fosse passato dal giorno che si erano conosciuti, ed ancora meno di quello da cui si erano baciati la prima volta, complice un vinile, complice un'uscita tranquilla, complice un numero di telefono chiesto tra un morso di torta ed un altro.  
Cas venne nella mano di Dean gemendo il suo nome; fu l'orgasmo più intenso da quel che poteva ricordare, e sorrise con le labbra e gli occhi quando notò che Dean lo stava fissando con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca semi aperta cercando aria. Ci vollero ancora poche spinte ed affondi prima che il seme di Dean si fece strada in Cas, che non aveva nessuna intenzione di staccarsi dal corpo dell'altro. Dovette cedere infine, scivolando via da Dean e sdraiandosi di fianco a lui, posandogli una mano sul petto mentre l'altro gli cingeva le spalle. Rimasero così per qualche minuto, senza dire una parola, riprendendo fiato.

\- Dean?  
\- Mh?  
\- Io... niente.  
\- Niente? Niente cosa, Cas?  
\- Mh. Niente. Rientriamo? Gli altri si staranno chiedendo che fine abbiamo fatto.  
\- Cas?  
\- Sì?  
\- Sei un angelo.   
\- Dean...  
Si scambiarono un appassionato bacio, occhi chiusi, mani giunte; il battito dei loro cuori riempiva l'Impala, ed a Cas non importava se non era riuscito a finire la frase. Aveva Dean tra le braccia, ed al momento non aveva bisogno di altro.

In qualche modo riuscirono a pulirsi ed a vestirsi come meglio potevano.  
Si stavano incamminando verso il pub quando Dean sorrise verso Cas che cercava di porre fine alla guerra che aveva al posto dei capelli. Dean gli tolse la mano.  
\- Sono bellissimi i tuoi capelli post-sesso.  
\- Dean... non voglio entrare al pub con un neon in testa con su scritto “ho appena fatto sesso con Dean Winchester”.  
\- Io voglio che si sappia che ho fatto sesso con Castiel Novak. Dio, vorrei averlo scritto sulla maglia, un bel messaggio per tuo fratello Gabriel.   
Castiel scoppiò a ridere, mentre si liberava dalla stretta di Dean.  
\- A me la mano, Novak – continuò Dean, prendendo Cas per la mano entrando al pub. Non notò il suo sguardo terrorizzato.

\- Dio mio era ora! Dove diav...-  
Gabriel non completò la frase che aveva praticamente urlato dopo aver visto che Dean e suo fratello stavano entrando al Roadhouse.  
Sam si voltò a guardare verso l'ingresso. Si voltò anche Chuck. Si voltarono tutti.  
\- Che cazzo...? - sbiascicò Ash, ubriaco.


	10. Good Times, Bad Times

Erano passati giorni da quella serata, in cui Ash e Crowley avevano scoperto di Dean e Castiel. Erano rimasti scioccati all'inizio, ma quando lessero la felicità negli occhi di quei due decisero che l'importante era stare bene con sé stessi, il resto era solo un contorno.   
Non che fossero mancate strane occhiate da parte di altre persone nel locale; Castiel aveva passato gran parte del resto della serata con il capo chino e le guance rosse fuoco dalla vergogna, ma con il cuore che batteva a mille all'ora ogni volta che Dean gli stringeva la mano sotto il tavolo.

Più passava il tempo e più le cose sembravano andare bene per Cas e Dean, sulla bocca di tutti gli altri; Castiel non si era ancora abituato all'idea che stava insieme a Dean oh-mio-dio Winchester, ed anche se nell'intimità la timidezza era completamente svanita, durante il giorno ed in mezzo alle altre persone Cas si sentiva quasi a disagio, imbarazzato. Dean cercava di fare il massimo per fare stare bene il suo angelo, come aveva iniziato a chiamarlo negli ultimi tempi. Lo aveva portato a casa sua, facendogli conoscere Bobby, con cui Cas aveva subito legato. Bobby non aveva mai visto Dean così felice e vederlo inoltre con la testa sulle spalle, dedicandosi a qualcosa per lui stesso e non per altri.

Era una calda mattina di fine Luglio quando Dean ricevette una chiamata.  
\- Signor... Winchester? Dean Winchester? La chiamo dell'ospedale.  
\- S-sì, sono io. Che succede?  
\- Non si allarmi. Abbiamo avuto il suo numero da suo fratello Samuel. Ha fatto un incidente, ma sta bene, l'abbiamo ricov-  
\- Sto arrivando.  
Si fece dare le indicazioni, spiegò velocemente la situazione a Bobby e salì sull'Impala diretto verso l'ospedale.

\- Sam? - chiese Dean, bussando sulla porta ed entrando nella sua stanza.  
\- Dean... hey.  
Sam non sembrava rotto, non tutto almeno. Aveva il braccio sinistro ingessato, bende sparse per il torace e... le gambe sembravano in buone condizioni; almeno erano intere.  
\- Cosa cazzo è successo?  
\- Una macchina, mi è venuta addosso. Stavo attraversando, e questa macchina è saltata fuori all'improvviso.   
\- Dio, Sam! Poteva...  
\- Sì, poteva andarmi peggio, per fortuna non andava veloce. Tuttavia.. questo è il risultato. La signora che era alla guida non mi aveva visto... si è fermata, ha chiamato l'ambulanza... penso sia dalla polizia a spiegare l'accaduto, sono già venuti da me poco fa.  
\- Non ha notato un metro e novanta di ragazzo? Dio... Se spera di non vedersela con me...  
\- Dean, non fare niente, e non gridare per favore che ho un mal di testa galattico. Sto bene, mi terranno in osservazione una notte o due, devo fare ancora qualche esame in giornata alla testa per vedere se non ho subito traumi e...-  
\- Ok, ok, ma... Dio, che spavento.  
Sam spiegò al fratello maggiore qualche dettaglio in più sull'incidente e sul suo ricovero, quando dopo poco entrò un dottore comunicando a Sam che sarebbe dovuto rimanere almeno un paio di giorni in più del previsto.  
Poco dopo nella stanza si sentì una voce familiare.  
\- Faccia da alce... incredibile, solo un cieco non vedrebbe una giraffa come te.  
\- Felice di vederti, Crowley – rispose Sam – come sai che...?  
\- Ho mandato io un messaggio a tutti – disse Dean.  
\- Allora ragazzo, come stai?  
Dopo qualche minuto arrivarono anche Ash e Jo, e proprio mentre Dean stava per andare via per tornare a lavoro, Sam lo fermò.  
\- Ho... qualcosa da dire, visto che siamo tutti qui. Dean lo sapeva già... poi avevo lasciato cadere il discorso. Avrei voluto dirvelo in questi giorni. Voglio... voglio lasciare i Demon Trap.  
\- Sam...-  
\- No, Dean. Ascoltami. Anche voi, Ash e Crowley... Sono mesi che ci penso. E davvero, mi piace suonare con voi, mi diverte, mi piace distrarmi da ciò che mi circonda ma... devo concentrarmi sullo studio; mi laurerò l'anno prossimo, non posso permettermi di saltare esami o qualsiasi altra cosa legata all'università. Mi dispiace. Mi è andata bene stamattina, ma l'incidente è stato... un allarme. Mi ha dato una svegliata, ho capito cosa voglio veramente. Troverete un altro chitarrista, o Dean puoi migliorarti tu...  
Dean continuò a guardare il fratello, con gli occhi che trasmettevano sia rabbia che tristezza. Aveva raggiunto un equilibrio: Castiel, il lavoro, il gruppo.. e sebbene avessero pochissime date, cantare e suonare una cosa che Dean adorava.  
\- Che cosa posso dirti, Sam - intervenne Ash, a smorzare il silenzio creatosi nella stanza - se pensi che ti farà stare meglio e ti aiuterà con il resto delle tue... cose, beh, io appoggio la scelta.  
\- Beh, ragazzi... a questo punto... - continuò Crowley - sapete che sono preso dall'apertura della filiale della mia agenzia a New York, e starò via per un po'. Forse è meglio lasciare perdere la band...  
Dean non lo aveva nemmeno sentito. Non sentì e forse nemmeno vide l'infermiera che era appena entrata nella stanza, che probabilmente percepì l'aria tesa che si era appena creata.  
\- Sapete che vi dico - cominciò Dean - fate quel cazzo che preferite. Continuate pure a pensare sempre e solo a voi stessi. Questa è la fine dei Demon Trap. Non tornate sui vostri passi.  
Lasciò la stanza di fretta.  
\- Ehm, sono venuta a cambiare le bende... - disse arrossendo l'infermiera.

***

\- Dean, come sta Sam? Mi è dispiaciuto di non riuscire a venire subito all'ospedale ma stamattina quelli della casa editrice mi hanno tenuto un'infinità di tempo al telefono – si scusò Cas.  
Dean uscito dall'ospedale era subito corso da Cas per sfogarsi. Tra l'incidente e la rottura del gruppo non sarebbe riuscito di certo a mettersi di nuovo a lavoro come se nulla fosse successo.  
\- Spero di riuscire ad andare sul tardi. Ho già sentito Gabe e Bal...-  
\- Non ti scusare con me Cas – rispose Dean, lasciando l'abbraccio in cui erano stretti; gli mise le mani sulle guancie tirandolo a sé – ora ho solo bisogno di guardare i tuoi occhi e sentirmi dire che andrà tutto bene.  
\- Andrà tutto bene, Dean.  
Andarono a sedersi sul divano e Dean raccontò dell'incidente di Sam e di come da un momento all'altro il gruppo si fosse sciolto, in nemmeno cinque minuti.  
\- Dean, devi pensare al bene di Sam. Se vuole terminare il prima possibile...  
\- Per dio Cas, non anche tu. Suoniamo una volta al secolo, che distrazione potrà mai portare a Sam? Non facciamo più nemmeno prove da settimane, Sam passa il suo tempo a studiare, a parlare al telefono con tuo cugino per delle dritte su tutta questa storia di avvocati, mentre io rimango da Bobby ad aggiustare macchine! Il gruppo è la mia unica via d'uscita dallo squallore di...-  
\- Squallore? - lo interruppe Castiel - quello in cui rientro anche io?  
\- Andiamo Cas, sai bene che non intendevo...  
\- So cosa intendi Dean. Ti conosco bene. Ora ti senti come se tutto ti fosse dovuto, perché tu ti sei sempre fatto in quattro per gli altri... aiutando Sam con l'università, aiutando Bobby con l'officina per ripagarlo di averti... beh, cresciuto al posto di tuo padre. Sei uscito da un passato poco piacevole... Ed ora che pensavi di aver trovato un equilibrio...  
\- Odio quando mi psicanalizzi, Castiel.  
\- Odio quando mi chiami Castiel, vuol dire che sei arrabbiato o...-  
\- In ogni caso non pensare di aver ragion...-  
\- Ed invece ho ragione, Dean. Pensi che al momento non hai niente e nessuno. Che tutti ti stiano abbandonando.  
\- Ok, e come faccio a non pensarlo, Cas? Ho... ho paura. Paura di... Sam si farà una vita tutta sua... ed anche Crowley avrà...  
\- Smettila di fare così, Dean... e comincia a pensare per te. Crowley deve pensare alla carriera... e Sam ha già una vita sua. Mi avevi detto che già tempo fa voleva mollare il gruppo, secondo te perché non lo ha fatto prima? Perché non voleva deluderti, si sentiva in dovere di rimanere.  
Dean sapeva che Castiel aveva ragione su Sam, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Poi le labbra di Dean si mossero d'istinto, dicendo cose che in realtà non pensava affatto.  
\- Io non so cosa voglio, Castiel. Tutti lo sanno. Tutti sanno cosa fare della propria vita... io... non so cosa voglio.  
\- Se non sai cosa vuoi, non so perché sei qui con me ora - gli occhi di Castiel si fissarono su quelli di Dean, pentendosi di aver detto quelle parole. Erano entrambi impauriti. Dean non si era reso conto di quello che aveva detto, e di come ciò avrebbe comportato una reazione a catena che avrebbe ancora peggiorato il suo umore. Castiel a stento tratteneva le lacrime.  
Dean aveva la bocca secca, senza idea di cosa dire forse per la prima volta dopo tantissimo tempo. Il suo cervello gli stava gridando "digli che vuoi lui, idiota! Che sei qui perché lui è la tua ancora di salvezza! Perché ora sei completo e vada al diavolo il gruppo!", ma tutto il resto del corpo era immobilizzato.  
\- Penso di dover tornare da Bobby, ora - disse, invece.  
Castiel abbassò lo sguardo, si alzò dal divano per tornare al suo lavoro e voltando le spalle a Dean gli replicò con un tono di voce lieve.  
\- Chiudi la porta quando esci di qui.  
Castiel raggiunse la sua stanza, senza entrarci. Sbattè la porta per far finta di essere entrato, ma rimase invece attaccato al muro nel piccolo corridoio, in attesa della mossa di Dean. Castiel era triste perché l'altro non aveva replicato come avrebbe voluto, ma era anche arrabbiato con sè stesso perché sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto dirgli quella frase. Non vide Dean passarsi la mano sulla faccia, non lo vide alzarsi e rimanere qualche secondo a fissare lo spazio che lo divideva dalla stanza, non lo vide uscire di casa più triste che infuriato, anche se aveva sbattuto a sua volta la porta. Non lo vide nemmeno alla guida dell'Impala, con gli occhi gonfi, dandosi dell'idiota fino a casa. Non vide nemmeno Bobby arrabbiato con Dean, ripetendogli che avrebbe buttato di nuovo la sua intera vita all'aria, continuando ad essere più testardo di un mulo.

***

Erano passate due settimane da quel giorno. Sam, ormai uscito dall'ospedale, passava il tempo a studiare e facendo un po' di pratica con Balthazar, lieto di avere un aiutante e vantandosi del fatto che Sam si sarebbe lauerato a pieno voti grazie anche a causa sua. Gabriel passava nello studio tutte le volte che poteva tirando su l'animo di Sam con i suoi dolci, ma soprattutto perché sapeva che Balthie era molto più pesante da sopportare di quanto Sam ammettesse.  
\- E' un peccato che tu non faccia parte della squadra di tuo fratello - ammise Gabriel una volta al più giovane dei Winchester, ammiccando - perfino un etero convinto come me non potrebbe resistere a lungo dall'infilare le mani nei tuoi capelli.

Crowley era partito cinque giorni dopo l'incidente di Sam per andare a New York; gli altri rimasero a bocca aperta quando lo videro partire insieme a Meg. A quanto pare i due negli ultimi tempi erano passati dal discutere su chi fosse più bravo nel proprio campo a chi fosse invece il più bravo a letto.

Dean e Castiel non si erano ancora parlati dal giorno della loro litgata. Nè l'uno nè l'altro volevano cedere per primi. Dean era un testone, nonostante Ellen, Jo e Bobby gli dicevano di lasciar da parte l'orgoglio e contattare per primo "quell'angelo dagli occhi blu" (come diceva Jo, non proprio la stessa definizione che gli aveva dato Bobby), mentre Castiel soffriva in silenzio, cercando conforto in Chuck ed immergendosi completamente nel lavoro. Per sua fortuna Gabriel aveva deciso di lasciarlo stare per il momento, e Balthie era troppo impegnato con Sam. Temeva che la sua relazione con Dean fosse terminata ancora prima di entrare nel vivo, e non si dava pace. Solo disegnare lo faceva stare meglio, ma ogni tratto di matita gli faceva affiorare troppi ricordi; il protagonista di "Supernatural" ora gli ricordava Dean, la macchina che guidava il suo personaggio era troppo simile all'Impala, ed il vecchio bastardo paranoico che aiutava i ragazzi a cacciare i demoni sembrava Bobby. Non sapeva se la sua immaginazione fosse triplicata o se era il cuore ad osservare le cose, e non i suoi occhi.


	11. You can't always get what you want...

L'estate era quasi giunta al suo picco massimo, e mancavano pochi giorni al festival della città che si teneva da anni, come da tradizione. Nel più grande campo sportivo era stato montato un palco che avrebbe ospitato per tre sere di fila gruppi da tutti l'America, più o meno famosi. L'ultimo giorno del festival si sarebbero dovuti esibire anche i Demon Trap.  
Dean aveva chiamato l'organizzatrice del festival, tale Jessica, spiegandole che i Demon Trap ormai non esistevano più, ma era troppo tardi per rimpiazzare il gruppo, quindi Jessica aveva dato un'ultimatum al "signor Winchester": o il gruppo avrebbe suonato per l'ultima volta insieme, o toccava allo stesso Dean trovare un soluzione.  
Sam si era sentito parecchio in colpa verso il fratello, anche perché temeva di essere stato la causa della rottura con Castiel (i due ancora non si erano né visti né parlati), ma Dean lo aveva tranquillizzato ed il loro rapporto fraterno stava tornando quello di prima. Il più giovane gli aveva dato anche la disponibilità per suonare al festival, ma tuttavia al gruppo sarebbe servito anche un batterista, visto che Crowley era ancora a New York con Meg.

Arrivò infine l'ultimo giorno di festival e Dean non aveva ancora trovato una soluzione per la serata; "fanculo tutto" ripeteva mentre era alla guida della sua Impala, ed era in procinto di chiamare Jessica per spiegarle la situazione, ma decise che prima di farlo aveva bisogno di una fetta di apple pie dell'American Bakery. O forse di parlare con qualcuno vicino a Castiel.  
Parcheggiò ed entro nel locale, salutando Gabriel che quella mattina era al bancone a servire.  
\- Dean! Non ti vedo da secoli. Come stai? - disse Gabe, mentre già gli stava versando del caffè per poi tagliare una notevole fetta di torta.  
\- Ciao Gabriel... piacere di rivederti. Sto... beh, diciamo che "sto".  
\- Mh, mh, domanda un po' inopportuna. Tieni, facciamo che offre la casa, ok?  
\- Grazie, sei un tesoro.  
\- Hai scelto il fratello sbagliato, Winchester - gli rispose Gabriel, facendogli l'occhiolino. Dean gli sorrise, ma era un sorriso triste quello che si era formato sulle sue labbra.  
\- A proposito di fratelli... come... come sta Cas? - chiese Dean, senza alzare lo sguardo dalla fetta di torta, che non aveva ancora toccato.  
\- Diciamo che "sta" - gli rispose sorridendo l'altro - si è buttato molto sul lavoro, tanto che Chuck quasi non riesce a stargli dietro con le sceneggiature.  
\- Beh, buon per Supernatural.  
\- Non per lui, Dean. Senti, io non ti sto dicendo niente: lui non me ne parla e fa' finta di niente, ma... è disperato. È mio fratello, lo conosco, e non l'ho praticamente mai visto così. Per dio, dorme con la maglia dei Clash che gli ho regalato, e sicuramente non lo fa per fare un piacere a me! Ha comprato praticamente l'intera discografia di Bowie, Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin... e non ascolta altro. Sto cominciando ad odiare i Led, non so se ti rendi conto del mostro che hai creato. Credo sappia a memoria tutti i testi dei Ramones. Dean, devi fare qualcosa. Se non per lui, fallo per me.  
Dean ascoltava in religioso silenzio, giocherellando con la forchetta e punzecchiando la fetta di torta praticamente intonsa. Gabe sembrava un fiume in piena, pronto ad abbattere una diga.  
\- Se nè tu nè lui farete qualcosa per parlarvi, giuro che ci dovrò pensare io. E tu non mi hai ancora visto al massimo delle mie possibilità... non ti conviene sfidarmi, Winchester. Mi basta alzare il telefono, chiamare Balthie e tuo fratello ed il gioco è fatto. Sbam! In men che non si dica tu e Cas sarete di fronte all'altare!  
Dean finalmente rise di gusto dopo tanto tempo, e cominciò ad addentare la torta.  
\- Grazie, Gabriel. Sono stato troppo duro con me stesso ma soprattutto con lui. Vorrei... vorrei fare qualcosa per farlo riavvicinare a me. Per anni non mi sono mai fatto nessun tipo di problema nel rapportarmi con gli altri, ma con Cas... è diverso. A volte mi impaurisce, da quanto è perfetto. È praticamente tutto ciò che ho voluto e sono stato un'idiot...-  
\- Ok, ok. Senti, so del festival stasera. Me ne ha parlato Sam. Purtroppo non conosco nessun batterista che possa sostituire Crowley, ma io e Balthie ne abbiamo discusso e abbiamo avuto un'illuminazione.  
\- Sarebbe a dire? - chiese interessato Dean, mentre stava pulendo il piatto dalle briciole.  
\- Tu. In acustico. Da solo.  
Dean per poco non si strozzò con il caffè.  
\- Scusa?  
\- Senti, la chitarra la sai suonare decentemente. Ne abbiamo avuto la prova alla Roadhouse quando hai fatto quella bellissima dedicuccia a mio fratello. Per quanto tempo avreste dovuto suonare stasera?  
\- Circa quaranta minuti...  
\- Perfetto. Ce la puoi fare. Ora finisci il caffè senza strozzarti, vai a casa, fatti una scaletta, esercitati e sii pronto per stasera. Io intanto faccio un paio di chiamate, convincerò Cas a venire, tanto lui sa che i Demon Trap si sono sciolti, giusto? Quindi non ci sarà pericolo di vederti... e zac. Ributta là una dedica e sappi che ad esibizione finita trascinerò Cas tra le tue braccia, se quell'idiota non ci si butterà per conto suo.  
\- Gabe io non sono sicuro di riuscire a far...-  
\- Oh Dean, un po' di coraggio. Per dio, guardati, fai paura alle madri ed alle nonne con quei jeans e con quelle maglie con cui vai in giro, e non hai il coraggio di suonare da solo su un palco? Vuoi che ti costringiamo io e Balthie? Tu non hai idea di quello che potremmo fare!  
\- Uh, no, no. Penso di avere intuito abbastanza delle vostre, mh, capacità. E sia. Mi hai convinto.  
\- Sei ancora qui, Dean. Vai ad esercitarti.  
\- Grazie, Gabriel.  
\- Ringraziami dopo che avrai infilato la lingua nella bocca di mio fratello, Winchester! - gli disse Gabriel sottovoce, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
\- Dio, Gabe...

Dean tornò da Bobby in un baleno; con sorpresa, trovò Sam sul divano a leggere un libro.  
\- Nerd! Come mai a casa?  
\- Beh, è domenica, Dean. Ed ho deciso di rilassarmi un po'.  
\- Leggendo un libro? Non ne apri abbastanza in settimana?  
\- È un po' diverso da quello che leggo di solito.  
Dean gli si avvicinò ed abbassò il tono della voce.  
\- Ho... ho bisogno di un favore, Sammy. Devi aiutarmi con la chitarra. Ho intenzione di suonare al festival stasera, in acustico. Ma conosco pochissime canzoni da fare da solo, quindi...  
Sam chiuse il libro, perdendo il segno, e si alzò di scatto dal divano.  
\- Ma è fantastico, Dean! Chi ti ha convinto? Non può essere opera tua!  
\- Grazie per la fiducia, stronzo. Comunque sì, è stato Gabriel... pare intenzionato a portare Cas stasera, visto che pensa che non ci saranno i Demon Trap, e quindi nemmeno io...  
\- Ok, compreso tutto. Dio, Gabriel... adoro quel ragazzo!  
\- Dammi un minuto che chiamo Jessica.  
\- Jessica chi?  
\- È l'organizzatrice dell'evento... è nuova, sostituisce non ricordo chi.  
Dean chiamò la ragazza, tutta contenta di non dover impazzire per trovare qualcuno all'ultimo minuto con cui sostituire i Demon Trap.  
\- Allora, Dean, da dove vuoi iniziare? - chiese Sam.  
Dean ci pensò un attimo.  
\- R-Rolling Stones?

***

\- Non ho voglia. Devo lavorare.  
Castiel non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo verso Gabriel e Balthazar.  
\- Sono giorni e giorni che stai col capo abbassato sui fogli. Chuck nemmeno riesce a starti dietro, avete pronta roba per i prossimi cinque anni. Stasera vieni con noi e basta. Non ci saranno i Dem...-  
\- Lo so, lo so. Ma non mi va. E quando dico no, è no!

Un'oretta dopo Cas, Gabe e Balthie arrivarono al luogo del festival.

***

Dean rimase tutto il tempo nel backstage per non farsi vedere da Cas; aveva cominciato ad agitarsi quando Gabe lo aveva avvisato con un sms che riportava " _Ci siamo. Tutti ;-)_ " ma cercava comunque di distrarsi parlando con dei ragazzi di un altro gruppo e sorseggiando birra, finché poi non fu raggiunto da Jessica in persona per comunicargli nei dettagli il programma della serata.

Nel frattempo, i Novak si ritrovarono con Sam, Ash, Jo e Chuck. Gabriel sorprese Castiel a guardarsi attorno con aria triste, come se una parte di lui avesse voluto vedere Dean. Il gruppo andò a prendersi da bere e qualcosa da sgranocchiare, sedendosi su un tavolino lontano dal palco, in attesa che i gruppi cominciassero a suonare.  
\- Chi vi sostituisce, ragazzi? - chiese Castiel, quasi sospettando che Dean potesse sbucare fuori da un momento all'altro.  
\- Da quello che ho sentito pare che un paio di gruppi suoneranno più tempo di quello previsto, per coprire lo spazio lasciato da noi - rispose Ash, lieto di fare parte di quella combriccola "aggiusta coppia".  
Nel giro di un'ora suonarono un paio di gruppi punk locali che non facevano impazzire, ma grazie ad un colpo di fortuna il gruppo che suonava prima di Dean faceva cover rock di musica classica, e Castiel, forse per stare anche un po' da solo, si avvicinò al palco interessato alla musica. Sam e Gabriel ovviamente lo seguirono.  
Il gruppo terminò dopo una mezzora abbondante, proprio mentre il sole cominciava a tramontare. I ragazzi stettero davanti al palco ancora qualche minuto in attesa del gruppo successivo, mentre sul palco gli addetti al festival spostarono degli strumenti e portando con se solo un'asta con il microfono ed una sedia. Dopo pochi istanti una ragazza bionda salì sul palco, e Sam ne fu incredibilmente attratto al primo sguardo.  
\- Buonasera a tutti, gentile pubblico, e grazie per essere ancora qui con noi. Con sommo dispiacere devo annunciare che ora non ci saranno più i Demon Trap come previsto, ma non disperatevi perché è qui presente con noi il cantante, Dean Winchester, che ci proporrà in acustico cover di brani rock anni Sessanta e Settanta. Have fun!  
Castiel, rosso in viso, si voltò a guardare suo fratello e Sam.  
\- Siete degli stronzi...

Dean salì sul palco, si sedette e si mise in posizione con la chitarra. Salutò il pubblico, sforzandosi di non guardare nessuno in faccia: se avesse visto Castiel non sarebbe stato più in grado di suonare.  
\- Questo è un brano dei Rolling Stones. Lo dedico... alla persona più speciale della mia vita, che ho lasciato scappare come solo un idiota avrebbe potuto fare.

***

Un applauso fortissimo accompagnò Dean verso la discesa dal palco. Era veramente felice di ciò che aveva appena fatto; il concerto era andato benissimo, nonostante l'esitazione e la paura iniziale. Aveva perfino azzardato a cantare una canzone originale dei Demon Trap, che fu molto apprezzata dal pubblico.  
Ora però, sapeva, stava per arrivare la parte che più temeva della serata.  
Si recò verso il suo piccolo camerino sul retro per cambiarsi, finché non sentì la voce di suo fratello.  
\- Dean? Posso entrare?  
\- Sammy! Vieni. Allora? Com'è andata?  
Sam lo abbracciò, e Dean si stupì del suo gesto.  
\- Benissimo, fratello. Ce l'hai fatta. Il pubblico era molto contento, non so cosa ti arrivasse sul palco ma la gente cantava, partecipava ed era entusiasta. Dovresti rifarlo prima o poi.  
Dean sorrise contento, sperando che anche Castiel fosse fiero di lui come lo era Sam. Si girò, con le spalle rivolte verso la tenda che separava il piccolo camerino dal resto del backstage.  
\- Dico sul serio Dean – continuò Sam – dovresti pensare a rifarlo. E poi non è detto che prima o poi Demon Trap si riformino...  
\- Mh, non lo so Sammy. Niente rimorsi e rimpianti per il gruppo. Mi ha già dato tutto ciò che poteva darmi.  
\- Come?  
\- Castiel. Se non avessimo suonato quella sera non lo avrei mai conosciuto, probabilmente.  
\- Dean...  
La voce era spaventosamente familiare. Dean si girò di scatto, notando Castiel, che sicuramente avevano sentito tutto.  
\- C-Cas... hey – deglutì Dean.  
I ragazzi furono interrotti da Jessica, che entrò all'improvviso, andando verso Dean ed abbracciandolo.  
\- Dean! Fan-ta-sti-co! Hai un dono, davvero. Chi ti ha insegnato a suonare così bene?  
\- Uh, mio fratello, qui. Sam, ti presento Jessica. Jessica, ti presento Sam.  
I due si strinsero la mano per un tempo che sembrò infinito, fissandosi negli occhi senza dire una parola, finché non fu Dean a fare un colpo di tosse per smorzare il silenzio.  
\- Ok, perché voi due non... mh, andate a bere qualcosa? Cas vuoi aiutarmi con la chitarra eccetera?  
\- Oh, sì, d'accordo.  
\- Tu vieni con me, Sam! - esclamò Jessica, uscendo dal camerino con il Winchester più piccolo.  
Ci fu un imbarazzante silenzio tra Dean e Castiel, finché non fu quest'ultimo a parlare per primo, con gli occhi puntati a terra.  
\- Sei stato veramente bravo, Dean. Te la sei cavata egregiamente anche da solo.  
\- Grazie, Cas... come stai?  
\- Oh, bene... tu?  
Dean sospirò.  
\- Bene, ora che sei qui.  
Castiel non aveva staccato gli occhi da terra, ma sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena subito dopo aver udito le parole di Dean.  
\- Penso di doverti delle scuse, Cas... sono stato un coglione.  
\- Io... io temo di avere avuto una reazione eccessiva, Dean.  
\- Guardami Cas... - disse Dean sottovoce, avvicinandosi a Castiel ed alzandogli la testa poggiandogli le dita sotto il mento. Gli occhi azzurri di Castiel incrociarono quelli verdi di Dean ed entrambi sentirono delle scariche elettriche attraversare i loro corpi.  
\- Ti amo, Cas... - Dean appoggiò le labbra su quelle di Castiel, assaporando quel sapore che gli era familiare e che gli era mancato tantissimo. Sentì l'altro tremare, lasciandosi trasportare dal bacio sempre più intenso. Castiel appoggiò le mani sui fianchi di Dean, spingendolo verso di sé, per poi rispondere a quel bacio, mentre i suoi occhi cominciarono ad inumidirsi. Si staccò da Dean, poggiandogli la mano destra sul viso e sussurrandogli all'orecchio:  
\- Dean... ti amo. Ti amo così tanto...  
Dean sorrise e gli mise le mani sul fondoschiena , spingendolo contro il muro ed appoggiando la sua erezione già pulsante nei pantaloni, grugnendo nel collo di Castiel quando si rese conto che anche l'altro era già eccitato.  
\- C-credo che ci serva un po' di privacy, D-dean... - gli sussurrò Castiel nell'orecchio, prima di iniziare a baciargli il collo e mettendogli a sua volta le mani sul fondoschiena.  
\- Mh... - rispose l'altro con un sospiro – prova a staccarti da me... - finì la frase mettendogli una mano sulla patta dei jeans.  
\- S-sono serio Dean... a-aspetta...  
I due si staccarono, guardandosi negli occhi.  
\- Rendiamolo speciale, ok? - disse infine Castiel, baciandogli delicatamente le labbra – Torniamo dagli altri?  
Li raggiunsero dopo qualche minuto, ad eccitazione passata. Arrivarono alla tavolata mano nella mano, con somma gioia degli altri ed in particolare per Gabriel, lieto di essere stato l'artefice iniziale del piano. Si stupì di trovare Jessica ancora con loro, impegnata nel sorridere a Sam.


	12. But if you try sometimes you get what you need

La sera stessa del concerto Gabriel decise che avrebbe passato la notte da suo cugino, facendo un occhiolino a Castiel, un occhiolino che notò tutta la tavolata. Le guance di Castiel divennero rosse per l'imbarazzo, ma dentro di sè la sua parte meno timida avrebbe voluto gridare "Sì, vado a letto con questo bel pezzo di manzo".  
Tuttavia anche lo stesso Dean sono-un-fottuto-punk-rocker Winchester si sentì in imbarazzo quella sera perché mentre lui e Cas tornavano verso la macchina per andare via, venne fermato da un gruppetto di ragazzi e ragazze che gli fecero i complimenti per il suo concerto. Una ragazza gli allungò un bigliettino, che prontamente Castiel fece volatizzare in un cestino dei rifiuti non appena la ragazza sparì dietro l'angolo.  
\- Geloso, uh? - lo schernì Dean, mentre avviava il motore dell'Impala.  
\- Non ti ci abituare, Winchester - rispose Castiel, posandogli una mano sulla gamba - e sbrigati, che ho in testa diverse idee da mettere in atto.  
Dean non se lo fece ripetere due volte, ed in men che non si dica i due avevano raggiunto la casa di Castiel.  
\- Ora che ci penso, ho lasciato mio fratello solo con Jessica... dio solo sa cosa potrebbe combinargli quella ragazza.  
\- Quello che sto per combinarti io, Dean? - replicò Castiel, spingendo l'altro contro il muro, chiudendo la porta d'ingresso come meglio poteva. Il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata. Dio, se gli era mancato il suo cantante preferito. Gli era mancato da mozzare il fiato, ed ora sapeva, sentiva, che non avrebbe permesso a niente ed a nessuno di portarglielo via. Aveva intrecciato le dita della sua mano destra con quelle della mano sinistra di Dean, portando invece l'altra mano sotto la sua maglia, toccando il petto caldo di Dean che già ansimava contro la sua bocca. I loro baci erano veloci e disperati, si rubavano l'aria a vicenda, rincorrendosi in un gioco fatto di morsi e sguardi intensi. Dean avrebbe voluto strappare via i vestiti dell'altro e farlo venire subito nella sua bocca, senza nemmeno raggiungere la camera da letto, ma cercò di trattenersi ricordando che Castiel non poco tempo prima aveva desiderato che quella sera, in particolare, doveva essere speciale.  
\- Cas... - ansimò Dean - mentre cercava di staccarsi, non senza fatica, dal suo corpo sudato - vieni...  
Dean lo prese per mano e lo portò sul divano.  
Si prese due minuti per scegliere un cd dalla collezione di Castiel (collezione che, con sua somma gioia, era cresciuta di parecchio nelle ultime settimane); rise quando trovò Let it Bleed dei Rolling Stones, e decise di mettere su proprio l'ultima canzone, quella che aveva dedicato a Castiel qualche ora prima. Premette il tasto repeat sullo stereo.  
\- Dean. Dean - lo attirò a sè Castiel.  
\- _You can't always get what you want_ \- gli canticchiò Dean all'orecchio, accarezzando il suo viso e le guance rosse che tanto adorava - _but if you try sometimes... you just might find..._ -  
\- _...you get what you need_ \- sospirarono le labbra di Cas a meno di un palmo da quelle di Dean, che sorrise fiero.  
\- Ho bisogno di te, Cas - gli disse, attirandolo a sè, due corpi che stavano diventando uno.  
\- Sono qui, Dean. Sono tuo, sei mio.  
Si baciarono e si coccolarono sul divano per un tempo infinito, come per recuperare il tempo perso a causa della loro testardaggine. Fu Castiel a spezzare il silenzio, chiedendo a Dean di fare l'amore come non lo avevano mai fatto prima.  
I due si persero tra gemiti e sospiri, tra labbra infuocate e mani che scivolavano sui corpi, diventando un'unica entità, con fuochi d'artificio che esplodevano mentre sussurravano i loro nomi come se fossero delle preghiere. Il mondo attorno a loro sparì e fu quella sera stessa che entrambi capirono che sarebbero morti l'uno senza l'altro, e che nessuno avrebbe potuto dividere ciò che il destino - o chi per esso - aveva deciso di unire.

***

Passarono mesi e le cose sembravano stabili per tutti. Il mondo era bellissimo, le strade piene di sfumature autunnali stavano accogliendo i primi veri freddi in attesa del Natale che sarebbe arrivato da lì a poco.  
Dean sembrava aver lasciato da parte tutti i sogni di gloria con i Demon Trap, ma non rinunciava al suo look punk/rock; aveva però deciso di togliersi i piercings, non senza dispiacere di Castiel. Il lavoro all'officina non mancava, sebbene Bobby cercava di convincere il ragazzo a trovare di meglio.  
Sam era sotto pressione per gli ultimi esami ma sapere di avere la laurea ad un passo lo invogliava a stare con la testa sui libri come non mai; non che non si facesse distrarre da Jessica, con cui aveva iniziato a frequentarsi dopo la serata del famoso concerto acustico di suo fratello maggiore. La ragazza però sapeva aspettare ma soprattutto rispettare i tempi di Sam, passando il tempo nella sua compagnia e facendosi sempre più voler bene da Dean, Castiel, Gabriel e tutti gli altri. Il più piccolo dei Winchester inoltre aveva praticamente già il posto di lavoro assicurato da Balthazar.  
In città si assistette anche al ritorno di Crowley e Meg, ormai accoppiati, che avevano deciso di unire le loro agenzie immobiliari sotto un'unica ala; rimasero giusto il tempo di mettere in atto le pratiche, mettersi al corrente delle novità degli ultimi mesi (Meg quasi si strozzò con la birra quando venne a sapere della vera sessualità di Dean, e dopo averlo preso in giro per una serata intera si dichiarò realmente felice per lui e Castiel, che lei aveva iniziato a chiamare “l'unicorno di Dean”). Lei e Crowley ripartirono per New York nella prima settimana di Dicembre, intenti ad aprire altre filiali della loro agenzia.  
Ellen, Jo ed Ash continuavano a lavorare alla Roadhouse, e gli affari per loro fortuna giravano bene.  
Gabriel sfornava torte a ripetizione sia per rifornie l'American Bakery che la Roadhouse. Aveva anche deciso che trasferirsi momentaneamente da Balthazar non era stata una cattiva idea, dato che una volta aveva quasi beccato suo fratello fornicare con Dean nel corriodio all'ingresso di casa, con i gemiti che si erano propagati per tutto il vicinato.

 

°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°

 

\- Sam, davvero, ho bisogno di aiuto.  
\- Dean lo sai che in queste cose non sono mai stato un granché... perché non chiedi consiglio a Jo, o Ellen...  
\- Perché chissà che diavolo mi farebbero comprare. Ho bisogno di un consiglio... da te.  
\- E va bene – sbuffò Sam – allora... vuoi rimanere sulle cose classiche? O vuoi... dio mio, stupirlo?  
\- Tu proponi, Samantha.  
\- Chiamami ancora così, Dean, e sai dove puoi infilare il regalo per Cas?  
\- Ok, ok, scusa.  
\- Senti, se andassimo direttamente al centro commerciale? Almeno potresti riuscire a trovare qualcosa che ti ispira senza doverci pensare troppo.  
\- Hai così poca fiducia in me, Samantha.  
\- Io, eh?  
\- Sì, pensi che potrei finire col comprare a Cas uno di quegli orrendi maglioni natalizi con renne e fiocchi di neve...  
\- Andiamo, dai.  
Dopo aver passato due ore al centro commerciale, Dean ne uscì soddisfatto con sottobraccio un pacchetto regalo, al cui interno si celava un orrendo maglione natalizio con renne e fiocchi di neve.

***

Natale arrivò puntuale come sempre anche a casa di Bobby, che più volte negli ultimi giorni aveva dichiarato di non volerne sapere nulla (era una storia che si ripeteva ogni anno, Sam era in grado di ripetere le sue lamentele a proposito di "tradizioni inutili" senza grande fatica). Lo stesso Sam aveva passato la mattinata nella cucina di Bobby insieme ad Ellen per preparare il pranzo (alla fine avevano optato per un menu all'italiana, che comprendeva un antipasto di salumi, lasagne e per concludere torrone e tiramisu), mentre Jo stava mettendo in ordine il salotto, addobbando il camino con luci e preparando la tavola con centrini rossi e candele profumate.  
Dean e Bobby se la prendevano comoda, seduti fuori al freddo ad osservare il panorama.  
\- Penso che potrebbe diventare il Natale più bello di sempre, Bobby - disse Dean all'improvviso, interrompendo il silenzio.  
\- Lo spero proprio, Dean. Te lo meriti.  
\- No - replicò Dean con una lieve smorfia - non penso di meritarmi tutto quello che ho.  
\- Ecco che inizia il discorso di Dean "povero martire" Winchester - replicò Bobby, arrabbiato, facendo il gesto delle virgolette con le mani - Ti rendi conto che l'unica cosa che ti manca ora è trovare serenità in te stesso, brutto idiota? Guardati. E guardati attorno. Ti mancano i tuoi genitori? È una merda, so com'è... ma sei cresciuto sano e forte. E forse potrei prendermi anche un po' di merito. Il lavoro non è dei tuoi sogni, lo capisco, e la tua banda si è mollata, ma niente ti dice di prendere ugualmente in mano quella chitarra. Tuo fratello... lo hai visto di recente? È solare, per dio! Sta per terminare gli studi, ha già praticamente il lavoro e secondo me c'è in giro qualche donnina a cui sta facendo la corte. Sta realizzando il suo sogno. E tu hai Castiel! Quel ragazzo morirebbe per te se glielo chiedessi, e dio solo sa quanto non voglio immaginarvi insieme, ma Dean... dovresti vederti quando c'è Cas intorno.... e io tutto questo non te lo sto dicendo, devo mantenere la fama del bastardo paranoico.  
\- Bobby, io... - una lacrima percorse la guancia di Dean, incapace di formulare una frase di senso compiuto. Le parole di Bobby lo avevano colpito. Sì, erano tutte cose che sapeva già, ma sentirsele dire era stato come ricevere una secchiata di acqua gelida in faccia.  
\- Asciugati quella lacrima, idiota.

Il pranzo non durò moltissimo, ma tutti si erano riempiti fino a scoppiare. Jo ed Ellen si erano ritirate in cucina a lavare i piatti, Bobby ronfava beatamente sul divano mentre Dean trascinò fuori Sam con la scusa di dargli il regalo.  
\- Dean... dannazione! Ci eravamo promessi che non avremmo speso soldi per...-  
\- Lo so, Sammy, lo so. E infatti non ho speso niente. Ieri guardavo tra le mie cianfrusaglie ed ho trovato questa - Dean tirò fuori dalla tasca dei jeans una foto che aveva visto sicuramente tempi migliori. Se la passò sulla gamba dei jeans per pulirla (anche se gran parte del lavoro lo aveva fatto il giorno prima) e gliela porse al fratello.  
La foto raffigurava loro due da piccoli. Sam era in fasce, tra le braccia della madre. Dean, di pochi anni più grande, era seduto sulle spalle del padre, il quale aveva un sorriso smagliante ed aveva un braccio intorno alla vita della sua moglie adorata.  
\- Dean...?  
\- Ho pensato che.. potresti tenerla tu.  
\- Sei sicuro? - chiese Sam con la voce rotta dall'emozione, senza staccare gli occhi dalla fotografia.  
\- Sì. Vieni qui, stronzo.  
I fratelli si abbracciarono per un tempo che sembrò infinito.  
Bobby ha ragione, si diceva Dean. Non abbiamo avuto famiglia perfetta come in televisione, ma se mamma e papà potessero vederci ora, penso che sarebbero fieri di noi.

Nel tardo pomeriggio Dean uscì per raggiungere il parco della città, dove si era dato appuntamento con Castiel.  
Quasì si strozzarono dal ridere quando, aprendo i regali contemporaneamente, trovarono entrambi lo stesso orrendo maglione.


	13. Rock you like a hurricane

Per Castiel quello fu il capodanno più bello di sempre.  
Ellen aveva chiuso la Roadhouse quella sera per permettere a tutta la compagnia di avere il locale per loro. Ognuno fece la sua parte: Gabriel e Castiel prepararono i dolci, Balthazar portò del vino che teneva nella sua cantina da chissà quanto tempo, Ash portò la birra e sia lui che Dean prepararono degli ottimi hamburgers per tutti (“sono il Lord della griglia” disse vantandosi), Sam e Jessica prepararono degli antipasti e Jo pensò a sistemare il locale per l'occasione, dopo che Ellen era andata via (non senza aver fatto raccomandazioni a tutto il gruppo di trattare per bene il locale). In seguito si unì anche Chuck, con un carico di coperte e cuscini; l'intenzione dei ragazzi era di rimanere a dormire nel locale.

La serata passò tranquilla; erano tutti un po' brilli, felici e stravaccati sulle panche in attesa del brindisi di mezzanotte.  
\- Quanto manca ragazzi? - chiese Balthazar, mentre cercava di strimpellare la chitarra di Sam, che aveva portato per l'occasione.  
\- Almeno una mezzora ancora – rispose qualcuno, nel chiacchiericcio generale.  
\- Ash! Altra birra? - chiese Jo.  
\- Dio mio questo hamburger è... tipo il massimo... - se ne uscì Chuck.  
\- Jess vieni a salvarmi da Gabriel, penso abbia bevuto un po' troppo! - continuò Sam.  
\- Gabe! Mio dio, giù le mani da mio fratello! - rispose Dean mentre accarezzava la nuca di Cas.  
\- Tieni giù tu le mani da mio fratello, Winchester! - replicò ridendo Gabriel.  
\- A tal proposito, Dean... - Castiel si girò verso Dean e gli sussurrò qualcosa nell'orecchio. Dopo qualche secondo i due erano rinchiusi nel bagno.

\- Lo sai che praticamente chiunque di là sa che cosa stiamo per fare? - gli chiese Dean, mentre passava le mani sul corpo di Castiel.  
\- Dean, mi fai così impazzire che non mi fermerei nemmeno se qui dentro dovesse entrare mio fratello.  
\- Mh, basta parlare di tuo fratello ora, ok? Per un attimo ho temuto volesse fare un menage a trois con Sam e Jess.  
\- Pensi che Sam rifiuterebbe? - gli chiese Castiel, baciandolo sul collo.  
\- Voglio togliermi questa imm-... dio, Cas, proprio lì... questa immagine dalla testa... dio, Cas.  
\- Dean... - sospirò, cominciando a slacciarsi la cintura – ti desidero così tanto.  
\- Vieni qui. - Dean si strinse a Castiel, levandogli le mani dalla cintura per tenergliele strette. Lo baciò sulle labbra già arrossate e vogliose, accarezzandole in seguito con la lingua e tastando poi ogni sapore all'interno della sua bocca. Castiel si lasciava trasportare dal sapore di Dean, un misto di birra, torta e Dean, strusciando il bacino sull'altro e voglioso di strappargli a morsi i jeans.  
Cas si staccò da Dean per tirargli via la maglietta, facendo poi strusciare le sue mani su tutto il petto, baciandogli e succhiandogli i capezzoli ed eccitandosi ancora di più ai mugolii di Dean, che aveva rovesciato la testa all'indietro e teneva gli occhi chiusi.  
\- Cas, dio... Cas... lasciati... fare...  
\- Mh... hai capito male, Dean...  
Castiel si mise in ginocchio davanti a Dean e cominciò a trafficare con la zip dei suoi jeans. Li abbassò unitamente ai boxer e si avventò subito sull'eccitazione del suo Winchester, stringendola nel suo pugno per poi succhiare e leccare ogni parte di essa. Dean fu travolto da scariche elettriche, mentre accarezzava i capelli di Cas, abbassando lo sguardo per osservarlo per poi richiudere gli occhi e rovesciare la testa all'indietro.  
(Gesù, abbassate i toni! - si sentì provenire da fuori, e qualcuno alzò il volume della radio che stava passando gli Scorpions).  
\- Dio, Cas... cazzo... Cas...-  
\- Silenzio, Dean... - mugugnò Castiel, tornando a concentrarsi sul corpo di Dean. Quest'ultimo ebbe infine la meglio, riuscendo, non senza fatica, a far rialzare Cas e facendolo appoggiare al muro. Lo svestì al volo, facendo eccezione per la maglia (che riportava il logo dei Led Zeppelin, con somma gioia del Winchester), portando le mani al di sotto di essa e facendo scivolare le mani ovunque. Strofinò il suo corpo contro quello di Cas, che cominciò ad ansimare, per poi mettere la mano nei capelli di Dean, tirandolo a sé e baciandolo avidamente.  
\- Va bene, è il tuo turno... sbrigati o ti mangio...  
Dean ubbidì e ricambiò il favore a Castiel, assaporando ogni centimetro della sua pelle candida e calda.  
\- D-dean... Non resisto più... Per favore, Dean...  
Dean lo guardò dritto negli occhi.   
\- Sono qui, Cas... sono qui... ti tengo...  
Castiel si inumidì le labbra per poi morsicarsele, ed il suo seme finì tra le dita di Dean, che non aveva nessuna intenzione di staccarsi dal corpo del suo amato.  
\- D-dean... Dean... - riuscì a pronunciare, ansimando; le sue gambe tremavano ed avrebbe voluto rimanere così, con Dean, in completa estasi, per l'eternità. Riprese a respirare normalmente per poi buttarsi sul corpo di Dean, che venne pochi istanti dopo la sua presa.  
Si sedettero in stretta stremati, Dean tra le braccia di Castiel, accarezzandosi a vicenda. Si guardarono negli occhi e non ebbero bisogno di dirsi quanto si amavano; il blu di Castiel si sposava perfettamente con il verde di Dean, creando un paradiso personale che non avrebbero mai voluto abbandonare.

\- Oh piccioncini! Mancano due minuti a mezzanotte! Venite fuori o dobbiamo entrare noi? - gridò Balthazar.  
\- Arriviamo! - si sentì provenire dal bagno.  
I bicchieri vennero riempiti di birra per l'ennesima volta per poi uscire dal locale, aspettando i fuochi d'artificio che, come ogni anno, venivano fatti esplodere allo scoccare della mezzanotte. Sam mise un braccio sulle spalle di Jess, che lo guardò sorridendo. A sua volta Gabriel mise una mano sulla spalla del giovane Winchester, mentre Balthazar si avvicinava a suo cugino sbiascicando degli auguri. Si strinsero a loro anche gli altri. Per ultimi arrivarono Dean e Castiel, mano nella mano.  
Dalla radio all'interno del locale si sentì partire il conto alla rovescia, che terminò con un grido che poteva assomigliare ad un “auguri!”.  
\- Dean... - disse Castiel, guardando i fuochi d'artificio che stavano cominciando a rimpiere il cielo.  
\- Cas – replicò Dean, girandosi verso di lui, alzandogli il viso con la mano e baciandogli dolcemente le labbra.  
Rimasero tutti fuori ad osservare il cielo, anche a fuochi terminati. Nessuno disse niente per un'eternità. Ma non avevano bisogno di parlare: le parole non avrebbero reso giustizia alle loro emozioni.

Dopo un paio di ore trascorse tra bevute, canzoni cantate a squarciagola ed abbracci (Dean credette di vedere suo fratello baciare Jess, ma fece finta di niente), i ragazzi stesero le coperte ed i cuscini per terra, vi sdraiarono e caddero in uno dei sonni più tranquilli e felici della loro esistenza.

 

°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°

 

L'inverno finì ed arrivò la primavera.  
Il mese di Aprile, Sam si laureò a pieni voti; alla consegna della laurea erano presenti tutti: suo fratello, Bobby, Cas, Gabe e Balthazar, Chuck, Jo, Ellen, Ash... e naturalmente la sua fidanzata Jessica. Mancavano all'appello Crowley e Meg, ormai stabiliti definitivamente a New York, che tuttavia non si risparmiarono nel fare le congratulazioni via telefono alla “faccia d'alce”. Balthazar aprì definitivamente le porte del suo ufficio a Sam. Gabriel per l'occasione gli aveva preparato una torta enorme.  
La primavera lasciò lo spazio all'estate, che se ne andò in favore dell'autunno.

\- Gesù Cristo! - esclamò Castiel al telefono, un freddo giorno di Ottobre.  
Dean alzò lo sguardo dall'albo di Supernatural che stava leggendo, osservando Castiel fare avanti ed indietro nel salotto di casa, il telefono in una mano e l'altra sulla fronte.  
\- Gesù! Cristo! - esclamò di nuovo – Gesù! Dimmi che non è una stronzata, Chuck. Ti prego dimmi che non è una stronzata, o giuro che... cazzo...   
Dean fece una smorfia che assomigliava ad un sorriso; gli piaceva quando Castiel diventava scurrile, e finora lo aveva sentito così solo a letto. Fuori diventava sempre il suo timido angelo. Adorava questo doppio aspetto del suo Cas.  
\- Ok, io mi calmo, ma Gesù Cristo! Madre onnipotente... Ok... ok... aspetto la tua conferma. Ok... Sì, rigira pure il mio numero di telefono a chi ti pare. Gesù Cristo, Chuck. Ok, ok... no, non lo dirò a nessuno, giuro. Mh. Ciao, Chuck... cazzo.. ciao! - Cas appese e lanciò il telefono sul divano vicino a Dean, che lo osservava perplesso.  
\- Tutto bene, Cas?  
\- Dean... - Castiel aveva gli occhi spalancati, i suoi occhi erano più luminosi del solito e brillavano di felicità. Dean aveva imparato a riconoscere quasi ogni espressione del suo angelo, ma a volte il suo sguardo era un regalo ancora da scartare.  
\- Hanno chiamato Chuck... Cioè, una rete televisiva ha contattato la casa editrice che a sua volta ha contattato Chuck che... o per Dio, Dean, stanno pensando di trarre una serie tv da Supernatural! - disse Castiel tutto eccitato, mentre portava le mani alla testa.  
Dean si alzò dal divano di scatto, lasciando andare l'albo vicino al telefono e raggiungendo Cas.  
\- C-cosa? Cioè vogliono portare il vostro fumetto in tv? Oddio Cas ma è meraviglioso! - gli disse mentre lo abbracciava.  
Castiel rispose all'abbraccio e Dean potè sentire i brividi che percorrevano i loro corpi.  
\- Spero che non sia... oddio non avrei dovuto nemmeno parlarne ma sono così... Gesù Cristo! Fantastico, Dean, fantastico! Spero che vada tutto in porto, ci volessero anni, ma potrei... potremmo sistemarci!  
\- Potremmo che? - Dean si staccò da Castiel, fissandolo negli occhi, con le mani sulle sue palle.  
Le guance di Cas divennero di un colore indefinibile.  
\- Uh, ecco... io... so che è presto... ma... insomma ho pensato che prima o poi potremmo avere qualcosa di nostro, no? Un nostro nido, ecco. E se questa cosa della serie tv dovesse andare in porto ricaverei un buon profitto... e quindi...  
Dean si staccò del tutto da Castiel, che era diventato paonazzo, pentendosi di ciò che aveva appena detto. Cercò una scusa per rimediare a ciò che pensava fosse stato un errore.  
\- Cioè, lo so che sto correndo troppo ma praticamente passiamo il nostro tempo libero insieme no? È come se già vivessimo... insieme. E... Oddio Dean, quello che sto cercando di dire è che... insomma ci vorrà del tempo immagino, e noi stiamo insieme da quanto? Così poco, e...-  
\- Zitto Cas.  
Dean aveva il cuore che gli batteva talmente forte in tempo che pensò che perfino lo stesso Cas avrebbe potuto sentirlo. Gli si avvicinò, incredulo di aver sentito una confessione a cuore aperto, e sebbene una parte di lui era terrorizzata all'idea di condividere per sempre ogni suo momento con Cas, lo stesso bagno, la stessa cucina, lo stesso letto, lo stesso armadio... l'altra parte aveva già immaginato la cassetta della posta con i loro nomi, le litigate per scegliere i colori dei tappeti o a chi toccasse fare i piatti, Cas che gli portava la colazione a letto e lui che avrebbe ricambiato portando fuori la spazzatura per una settimana di fila.  
Perso nei suoi pensieri, aveva quasi dimenticato di avere Castiel proprio davanti a sé, terrorizzato all'idea di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato. Proprio quando Cas cominciò a balbettare il nome di Dean, quest'ultimo lo prese tra le braccia e lo baciò appassionatamente, avvicinandolo ancora di più mettendogli una mano dietro al colllo e spingendolo delicatamente verso di sé.  
\- Voglio vivere con te, Cas. Ma non voglio che sia tu a dover pensare a tutto, ok? Lavorerò giorno e notte per dare la mia parte, e avremmo un cazzo di giardino per fare dei fottuti barbecue con i nostri amici e parenti, ok? E dio, ti prometto che scop- no, che faremo l'amore in ogni centimetro di ogni stanza, ok?  
Castiel sentì invadere il suo corpo da milioni di scariche elettriche; la bocca era secca, le labbra arrossate, gli occhi lucidi.  
\- Ti amo Dean, e ti prometto che ognuno di noi farà la sua parte, e faremo dei fottuti barbecue.  
Risero uno nelle braccia dell'altro, e poi fecero l'amore sul divano.

Arrivò di nuovo l'inverno e di conseguenza Natale e Capodanno.  
Le settimane passavano, e nella primavera successiva Sam e Jessica annunciarono ai loro amici di volersi sposare.


	14. Stand by my side, we'll face the night

\- Non capisco perché Jessica abbia chiesto proprio a te di aiutarla con i preparati al matrimonio... Cosa mi nascondete voi due?  
\- Dean, stai tranquillo. Ha chiesto a me perché si fida dei miei gusti... al contrario tuo!  
\- Non me la raccontate giusta, Cas - rispose Dean, abbracciandolo da dietro, tra le lenzuola, e baciandogli la nuca.  
\- Mh.. Dean - replicò l'altro, cercando ancora maggior contatto, strusciandosi contro il corpo di Dean, ancora eccitato nonostante avessero appena terminato di farsi sentire dai vicini - non ti preoccupare. Non mi sto facendo prendere.... la mano, se è questo che temi. Non voglio sposarti, Dean. Non ancora, almeno. So che dovrai prepararti molto psicologicamente.  
\- Tu... adorabile... ragazzino... - rispose Dean, le parole scandite tra un bacio e l'altro.

Mancavano pochi giorni al matrimonio tra Sam e Jessica, ed i preparativi erano agli sgoccioli. Jess aveva chiesto l'aiuto di Castiel, con cui andava particolarmente d'accordo, lasciando tuttavia preoccupati i propri rispettivi, che non sapevano proprio cosa aspettarsi. C'era soltanto una cosa da sistemare ancora.  
\- Dean... posso chiederti una cosa? - chiese Castiel, girandosi e guardandolo negli occhi.  
\- Mh?  
\- Vuoi... ti andrebbe di cantare al matrimonio di Sam?  
\- Cosa? Perché? - rispose, preoccupato.  
\- Il gruppo che doveva venire a suonare ha dato forfait. Jess è riuscita a trovare una specie di dj... ma abbiamo pensato che avere anche una band con tanto di strumenti sarebbe comunque più... carino.  
\- Carino? Queste parole...? E' colpa di Jess, lo sapevo...  
\- Non cambiare discorso, Winchester.  
\- Colto sul fatto. No, insomma, vorrebbero che io stia ore a suonare...?  
\- No, Dean. Il dj penserà alla musica durante il giorno... ma per concludere la serata in festa vorremmo un gruppo. E non sappiamo chi chiamare. Potrebbe essere l'occasione per riunire i Demon Trap, l'ultima volta, per un evento speciale. Che ne dici?  
\- Non lo so, Cas... voglio dire, Sam mica può stare a suon...-  
\- Sarai tu a prendere il suo posto. Suonerai e canterai. L'hai fatto a quel famoso festival, senza nemmeno Crowley ed Ash, ottenendo un buon riscontro di pubblico... ti ricordi? Che sarà mai cantare davanti ad un gruppo ristretto di amici?  
\- Suonare davanti alla gente che si conosce è peggio che suonare davanti agli estranei, Cas.  
\- Non mi sembri in difficoltà quando suoni per me, Dean - gli replicò Castiel, mettendogli una mano dietro la testa per accarezzargli i capelli.  
\- Comunque... la risposta è no, Cas... non mi sento di suonare al matrimonio di mio fratello.  
Castiel infilò la mano libera nei boxer di Dean.

***

\- Grazie Dean! Ci hai salvato la festa! - esclamò Jessica, buttandosi tra le sua braccia, quello stesso pomeriggio.  
\- Davvero Dean... grazie - si aggiunse Sam.  
\- Hey! Per mio fratello e la mia futura cognata questo ed altro.  
Castiel fece un colpo di tosse.  
\- Anche se, a dirla tutta, il merito è stato suo - continuò Dean, tirando a sè Castiel, tutto smagliante - mi ha convinto lui.  
\- Ti siamo debitori, Cas... come hai fatto a convincere questo testone?  
\- Non penso tu voglia saperlo, Sam.  
\- Ugh, ok, messaggio ricevuto, Cas!

***

I giorni passarono in fretta e finalmente arrivò il giorno del matrimonio tra Sam e Jess.  
Castiel era davanti allo specchio di casa, sistemandosi la cravatta blu (la sua preferita) ogni due minuti, e dovendo sopportare le occhiate di Gabriel pronto da un bel po'.  
\- Castiel, sei bellissimo, il migliore tra i fratelli, puoi smetterla ora di agitarti? Ti farai venire un infarto.  
\- Sono solo, uhm, preoccupato di non essere.. pronto.  
\- Pronto? Oddio, non vedo l'ora che arrivi il momento in cui sarai tu a doverti sposare. Fammelo sapere con un po' di anticipo, almeno avrò il modo di sparire dalla terra.  
\- Dio mio, Gabe, non so nemmeno se io e Dean potremmo mai sposarci. Non dire niente a lui su questo argomento, o lo farai morire all'istante.  
\- Ricevuto, capo!  
Sentirono il suono di un clacson arrivare da fuori, presero le ultime cose e raggiunsero l'auto di Balthazar.  
\- Pronti, cugini?  
Salirono sull'auto, pronti a raggiungere la chiesa.

\- Dean, ti vuoi sbrigare? Quello specchio non ne può più di doverti riflettere. Come puoi essere più agitato di me?  
\- Io.. io non lo so, è come se... come...  
\- Come se stessi per sposarti tu?  
\- Mh.  
\- Un giorno toccherà anche a te e Cas. Ce la farete.  
\- Io, io non...-  
\- Forza, andiamo.  
\- Sam.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Sono... sono felice per te. Ma ho paura... che andrai via per sempre e...  
\- Dean, zitto - Sam si avvicinò al fratello e lo avvolse in un forte abbraccio. Rimasero così per un tempo indefinibile, finché non sentirono un "Idioti, siete pronti?" provenire dal piano di sotto. Scesero, raggiunsero Bobby vestito di tutto punto (probabilmente per la prima volta in vita sua) e salirono sull'Impala. Dean mise una cassetta, e partì Born to be wild degli Steppenwolf.

Jessica era bellissima, questo lo sapevano tutti, ma quel giorno lo era ancora di più. Sorridente, smagliante, circondata dal bianco candido del suo vestito. Aveva appena finito di attraversare la navata centrale della chiesa, raggiungendo il suo futuro marito già davanti all'altare, che tremava dall'emozione. La guardò, innamorato com'era, chiedendosi come era riuscito ad arrivare a quel punto. Un po' di merito ce lo aveva sia Dean ed il suo concerto da solista al festival, sia Gabriel da cui era partita tutta l'idea di far riavvicinare proprio quella sera Dean e Castiel. Probabilmente non avrebbe riferito nulla di tutto ciò né a uno né all'altro, ma se stava per sposare la donna più bella del mondo, era anche merito di quei due.

La cerimonia fu breve ma bellissima. Dean non la finiva più di guardare suo fratello, felice e con l'anello al dito. Sapeva che tra di loro non sarebbe stato più lo stesso, che adesso avrebbe smesso di prendersi cura del suo fratellino, ma nulla, comunque, avrebbe potuto scalfirli o separarli per sempre.  
\- Ci sei, Dean? - gli chiese Castiel – gli altri stanno già uscendo.  
\- Scusami, ero sovrappensiero.  
\- Lo so, lo so. Non ti preoccupare per lui, se la caverà egregiamente anche senza avere il tuo fiato sul collo.  
\- Sì, è grande abbastanza, e Jess è splendida, ma... sai...   
\- Forza, Dean, andiamo fuori, mh?  
Cas lo prese per la mano, percorrendo così gli ultimi metri per uscire dalla chiesa, sotto gli occhi dei pochi rimasti seduti, fiero di avere a suo fianco Dean Winchester, l'uomo che aveva cambiato in meglio la sua vita e quella di Sam senza rendersene nemmeno conto.

Era sera ormai, il lunghissimo buffet era terminato e gli ospiti rimasti erano ormai pochi, trasferiti dal ristorante a casa di Jess (e di Sam, ormai); il giardino era stato decorato a festa (gran parte del merito andava tutto ai Novak) ed in un angolo erano state appoggiate delle assi su cui Ash e Crowley si erano preoccupati di portare i loro strumenti. I Demon Trap avevano iniziato a suonare da circa una mezzora, per quello che sarebbe stato il loro ultimo e meraviglioso concerto in onore di Sam e Jess. Il più grande dei Winchester si era slacciato completamente la cravatta ed i primi bottoni della camicia, la timidezza del suonare davanti a pochi intimi ormai scivolata via.  
Avevano iniziato con White Wedding di Billy Idol, per poi passare a David Bowie, i Rolling Stones, i Misfits, i Clash ed altri ancora; anche Sam suonò per un paio di canzoni. I loro amici erano mezzi brilli; Meg stava ballando con Castiel, Sam si era lanciato davanti al “palco” con la sua splendida sposina (che era riuscita a cambiarsi d'abito), Jo stava ballando e bevendo con Balthazar mentre Chuck e Gabriel, abbracciati e parecchio ubriachi, cantavano a squarciagola. Erano presenti anche degli amici di Jessica, presi dall'entusiasmo degli altri.  
Ci furono altre parecchie canzoni e dediche, e quando si fece parecchio tardi (per fortuna di tutti, Jess abitava in una casa isolata il che voleva dire che nessun vicino si sarebbe potuto lamentare), il gruppo decise di concludere.  
\- Ok, questa è l'ultima, vogliamo chiudere col botto... quindi preparatevi a scatenarvi. Ti voglio bene, fratello. Jess, prenditi cura di lui!  
\- Lo farò! - rispose lei, alzando l'ennesimo bicchiere del giorno.  
\- Ti voglio bene anche io, bro! - gridò Sam, e Dean si era chiesto se fosse stato l'alcol a parlare. Crowley partì a picchiare i piatti, e poi Dean ed Ash si unirono con chitarra e basso.  
Un gridò si alzò dal piccolo pubblico. Era Rock and Roll dei Led Zeppelin.  
 _“It's been a long time since I rock and rolled...”_  
A metà dell'assolo centrale, Dean fece un segno a Gabriel, il quale andò a recuperare Castiel, accaldato e mezzo ubriaco; Cas prima rifiutò con lo sguardo terrorizzato, ma poi preso dall'adrenalina si fece coraggio e si mise al microfono, acclamato dagli altri. Non gliene importava di avere la cravatta girata al contrario, la camicia piena zeppa di sudore ed i capelli arruffati. Guardò Dean con uno sguardo di sfida (il che lo fece parecchio ingrifare), impugnò il microfono ed iniziò a cantare l'ultima strofa della canzone sotto gli occhi luminosi ed innamorati di Dean, che stava vivendo senza nemmeno rendersene troppo conto uno dei momenti più belli della sua vita.

I Winchester si abbracciarono.  
\- Vorrei tanto che mamma e papà avessero potuto vederti oggi, Sammy – disse Dean quasi sottovoce.  
\- Lo avrei voluto tanto anche io, Dean. Ma ci siete tu, Bobby... e tutti gli altri. Non potrei essere più felice – gli rispose Sam con un sorriso smagliante.  
Dean cercò di mantenere l'aria da duro, ma i suoi occhi cominciarono ad inumidirsi.  
\- Ok, rientra ora, o tua moglie finirà col pensare che ti sto già portando via la sera stessa delle nozze.  
\- Coglione! - gridò Sam a Dean, mentre stava percorrendo il vialetto per andare via.  
\- Puttana! - gli rispose Dean, raggiungendo l'Impala, dove lo stava aspettando Cas.

Cominciò così il resto delle loro vite.

***

Due mesi dopo il matrimonio tra Sam e Jess, Dean e Castiel volarono a New York per andare a trovare Crowley e Meg (Dean era terrorizzato all'idea di dover prendere un aereo ma Castiel ormai sapeva come convincerlo); l'ultima cosa che Dean si aspettava, era quella di andare a vedere un concerto dei Misfits: Cas aveva organizzato tutto con l'aiuto di Crowley. I quattro erano sotto il palco ad ammirare il gruppo ed a cantare le loro canzoni.  
 _Descending angel, stand by my side, we'll face the night... descending angel..._  
Fu una serata bellissima per tutti ed in particolare per Dean, specialmente quando Castiel gli comunicò che Gabriel si sarebbe trasferito definitivamente da Balthazar.  
Qualche settimana più tardi, Dean andò a vivere da Castiel.

 

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

 

In autunno, Castiel e Chuck ricevettero una chiamata dall'emittente che avrebbe voluto trasformare Supernatural in una serie tv. Il primo Dicembre firmarono il contratto.

A Gennaio, Castiel andò con Dean alla sede dell'emittente televisiva; la casa di produzione di Supernatural aveva bisogno di qualcuno che scrivesse le musiche per la serie tv. Dean, che pensava di essere lì presente solo per supportare moralmente Castiel, non aveva risparmiato le sue lamentele; si sentiva inadeguato ed era terrorizzato all'idea di dover comporre musica da solo. Le litigate all'interno della coppia erano diventate l'ordine del giorno, ma alla fine Dean cedette e la casa di produzione gli diede l'ok: Dean Winchester avrebbe contribuito nella nascita di Supernatural. Lasciò definitivamente il lavoro da Bobby, che non poteva essere più felice per il suo figlioccio. Gli occhi del “bastardo paranoico” erano diventati umidi, ma lui lo avrebbe negato per sempre.

La serie tv fu un successo sin da subito, per la somma gioia di Chuck e Castiel. La vita trascorreva tranquilla per tutti. Sam e Jess erano felici e speravano che prima o poi un piccolo John Winchester o una piccola Mary Winchester avrebbe riempito ulteriormente le loro vite. Balthazar e lo stesso Sam portavano avanti il loro lavoro con successo. Gabriel continuava a lavorare all'American Bakery ed inoltre erano cominciate a girare voci su una sua cottarella per Jo, che non era del tutto dispiaciuta della cosa. Quest'ultima continuava a gestire la Roadhouse con Ash ad Ellen, che aveva cominciato a passare gran parte del suo tempo libero da Bobby. A New York, Meg e Crowley se la cavavano alla grande.

_All was well._

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitolo! Ma rimanete sintonizzati, perché a brevissimo ci sarà anche un breve epilogo. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate del finale... è stato difficilissimo da scrivere, molto più di tutto il resto della storia. Spero di aver reso abbastanza giustizia ai personaggi ;-)  
> P.S. Grazie J. K. Rowling, e scusa se ho preso in prestito il tuo finale.


	15. Epilogo

**Due anni dopo.**

Il sole stava tramontando, e la '67 Chevy Impala rombava come non mai sulla strada deserta.  
Dean aveva lo sguardo fissato in avanti. La radio stava passando rock anni '50, e lui stava tenendo il tempo tamburellando le dita sul volante. Ogni tanto buttava l'occhio sulla fede che Castiel gli aveva infilato al dito una settimana prima.  
Cas, seduto sul sedile del passeggero, guardava il panorama fuori dal finestrino, per poi voltarsi ed osservare le mani di Dean; sorrise, e poi giocò con la propria fede, facendola girare intorno al dito. Si fermò solo per ammirare la maglia grigia degli AC/DC, consumata dal tempo, che una volta apparteneva a Dean.  
\- Non ti ho mai ringraziato per avermela regalata... - gli disse, osservandolo con adorazione, come aveva fatto la prima volta che lo aveva visto sul palco, anni prima.  
\- Dopotutto è soltanto una maglia, Cas. Mi interessa di più quello che c'è dentro...  
Castiel abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo; si imbarazzava ancora ai complimenti di Dean. Dio, era così magnifico.  
\- No, per me non è solo una maglia... - rispose debolmente, puntando gli occhi sulla strada. Poi gli venne un'illuminazione - Dean, ti ricordi la foto che abbiamo fatto quella volta... che...  
\- Apri il cruscotto, Cas – gli rispose l'altro velocemente, come se non avesse aspettato altro che la domanda di Castiel. Quest'ultimo lo guardò con sospetto, ma ubbidì. Trovò diversi documenti relativi alla macchina, un lettore mp3 che sicuramente una volta era stato di Sam, il primo numero di Supernatural, un paio di plettri e... una foto. Castiel la prese: era la foto che Dean aveva scattato il giorno in cui erano usciti e si erano baciati per la prima volta. Cas era paonazzo, con la maglia degli AC/DC, gli occhi puntati davanti; Dean sorrideva, con un braccio sulle spalle dell'altro.  
\- Dean... - sospirò Castiel, con gli occhi che stavano diventando lucidi.  
\- L'ho fatta stampare qualche giorno dopo che l'abbiamo scattata. L'ho sempre tenuta lì. Pensavo... che all'interno della mia baby potesse rimanere sempre al sicuro.  
Castiel, senza la minima idea di cosa rispondere, osservò la foto ancora per qualche istante, pensando che prima o poi avrebbe convinto Dean ad appenderla sul muro della loro camera. Ci sarebbe riuscito, sapeva come far cedere il suo Winchester. Si limitò, in quel momento, a rimetterla dove l'aveva trovata.  
\- M-Mettiamo una cassetta? Led Zeppelin? - chiese Cas, la voce rotta dall'emozione.  
\- Led Zeppelin? Gesù, sei il mio angelo, Cas.  
\- E tu le mie ali, Dean.

 

_My love is strong with you there is no wrong, together we shall go until we die._

_And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles._

_If the sun refused to shine I would still be loving you  
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._

(Led Zeppelin, _Thank You_ )

 

**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Innanzitutto grazie a chiunque abbia letto fino a qui. Mi rendo conto di non aver scritto la fanfiction del secolo, ma mi andava di farlo e di condividerla... e questo è quanto. Grazie ancora alle mie amichette del "superwholock one stop" per avermi spronato a scrivere e per farmi ridere anche nei momenti più bui. Spero che i "miei" Cas e Dean (ma anche tutti gli altri) vi siano piaciuti... ora tocca a loro fare le loro scelte: io li lascio sull'Impala, lanciati verso il loro futuro, sperando che i loro sogni si possano realizzare sempre, così come i nostri.  
> Un abbraccio ed alla prossima fanfic,  
> CountessCastiel.


End file.
